A Nightmare of Love
by pinkypink410
Summary: Edward thought he would finally get his happily ever after with his Bella. But life isn't that easy. Bella had... changed... The way she talks, acts, even smells... all different. But why? One thing was for sure, it wasn't on purpose! Edward just wants his Bella back... A grey wolf might find happiness in all this, though... Suck at summaries. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking to this story, and Welcome to 'A Nightmare of Love'! **

**I just had this story nagging me for a while, so I needed to post this! People who read my other Morganville Vampires fanfic, 'Welcome Home Claire', just know I haven't abandoned that one. But I might try to end this story before getting back to Welcome Home Claire. Sorry guys!**

**I hope you like this :)**

* * *

Edward's POV

My beautiful Bella slept soundly in her bed. She wasn't mumbling, or even twitching. Which was a big difference from her usual sleeping routine.

I gently caressed her cheek. She was so beautiful, and I was so lucky to be able to call her my fiancé. I dreamed every day of how she might look in her white wedding dress, with a nervous small smile perched on her face. A transparent veil would be covering her face, only giving you glimpse of her beautiful flawless facial features. I would take her hand and bring my other hand to touch a strand of her brown curls. Everything would be perfect.

I heard a rustling sound come from outside her house. I couldn't catch the things thoughts. I wasn't going to take any chances with my Angel's safety. I softly kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her that I loved her, and went to check on what was disturbing our peace.

I jumped from her window, and landed on the ground with a small thump. It would have been quite impressive if I were a human.

I sniffed around, trying to catch a scent. It wasn't a smell I had ever smelt before. It didn't smell exactly human, but it was definitely not a vampire. Or a wild animal.

I looked up at Bella's room to make sure that unknown _thing _wasn't going anywhere near her room. I was shocked to find that her room was illuminated green. As if there was a green disco ball in her room, and she was having a party.

"And when she wakes, a different spirit shall take her place." I heard a coarse voice coming from her room.

_Bella! _She was in danger. I could just feel it in my bones.

I ran as fast as I could. If anything happened to my Bella, I swore I would never be able to forgive myself.

Even with my vampire speed by the time I got there, the green light was gone with the person with the coarse voice. I sniffed around her room, trying to pick up where the person could have ran to, but found the scent stopping in Bella's room. The scent wasn't left in the hall or downstairs. It was like the person had just vanished into thin air.

I crouched by Bella's side and inspected her body. Nothing had been disturbed since the last time I had left. She hadn't even turned over.

I kissed her temple and sighed out in relief. She was safe for now.

I would have to tell Carlisle about this incident. Maybe he would know something about the weird green light.

Bella started waking from her slumber. She groaned, than brought her hands to her eyes and started rubbing them. Not a normal routine for Bella. She would usually stretch before fully waking. Not that I took tabs or anything…

"Bella, sweetheart, it's still too early to wake up. You should try to go back to sleep." I whispered softly.

She just groaned. She swatted her hand at my head and started stretching. I heard her neck crack, which made me flinch. She started cracking her fingers as well. Every small crack made me wince. It wasn't like her to do such thing. She must still be off in la la land.

I laid my hand on top of hers and stopped her from trying to crack her anything more. "Honey, that won't do you any good." She kept trying to crack her last finger, her right pinky. "Sweetheart, stop." I said softly to her.

With her left hand she pushed at my chest. I wasn't expecting her to do such a thing, so I ended up falling to the floor. I saw her attempting to crack her poor small pinky finger. After a second of silence, a small 'crack' came from her tiny finger. I winced.

Finally satisfied, she opened her eyes. I got up from the floor and stood up so I could see her face. I was expecting her eyes to still be hazy from the sleepiness, but was surprised to find they were fully alert.

"Morning sweetheart," I smiled down at her.

She kept staring at me. She then reached up to my cheek. I thought she was trying to pull me into a good morning kiss, but I was mistaken. She first softly touched my cheek, than brought up her other hand and grabbed both of my cheeks and pulled. Hard.

She giggled. She let me go fairly quickly, but not before giving me another good pinch.

"Bella?" I looked down at her questioningly.

Her giggled dyed out, and her eyes squinted at me. I thought she was having a hard time seeing me in the dark, so I reached for her bedside lamp and flicked it on.

She still kept squinting. After a moment, fear went through her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream a deafening scream.

I tried to pull her into a hug, thinking she suddenly remembered her nightmare. But she wouldn't let me. She kept fought against me.

"No, no, no! Help me! Help me! Someone HELP ME!" She started off just whimpering, but then her voice kept getting louder and louder until she was screaming for help.

I could hear Charlie waking up in the other room. I wanted to help her, but I didn't have enough time. But I couldn't think of leaving her, so I ran into her closet and shut the door.

She kept screaming for help. I heard her get out of her bed and run out of the room. She kept crying for help, and ran all the way outside. I heard Charlie run come running to her room.

"Bells?" He called out to her. When he didn't find her in her room, he must have heard her screams coming from outside. So he ran outside with so much confusion radiating from him.

I didn't see any point in hiding, so I got out of the closet and went to look down from Bella's window. I was lucky that her room got a good view of the front of her yard. I could see everything unfold itself.

Charlie was trying to restrain her. She was looking around with a panicked look on her face. Her eyes were looking everywhere as if it was the first time she had seen any of it. Fear was shining in her eyes. I could hear her whimpering, "Please, please… God please no…"

Her whimpers were making me feel horrible. Was I the reason for all the fear?

Bella fainted in Charlie's arms.

I followed the ambulance to the hospital. I remember hearing Carlisle asking me questions when he saw me run in right after Bella's limp body was rolled in. I don't know what I answered him. My mind was in panic mode. What had frightened my Bella so much to run out of the house? It couldn't have been me, could it? Was I the reason? Was I _really _the reason? That question kept going through my head while the doctors were inspecting my beautiful fiancé.

I sat in Carlisle's office with my head in my hands. My sculpt hurt from pulling at my hair too roughly too many times.

I don't know how long I stayed that way, but one thing I knew that the sun had already came up. Many hours ago. Or maybe it was only minutes. I couldn't make the difference.

I felt Carlisle's presence stand in front of me. He stood there looking down at me with sadness and confusion going through his head. "Edward, what happened?" He asked me.

I looked up from my hands. I must have looked horrible, but Carlisle's expression didn't show any surprise. "She was frightened of me, Carlisle. She was _scared _of me." I whimpered.

Carlisle crouched in front of me, than took my hands in his as if I were a child. "What do you think could have made her so scared?" He asked me with such a calm voice.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I looked through my memory, and the green lights flashed in my mind. "But someone was in her room before she woke up." I said.

He squeezed my hands in comfort. "What did this person look like, son?"

I shook my head once again. "I couldn't catch her. I could only hear her voice. She was chanting something."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Chanting…?"

I nodded my head. "This weird light was coming from her room as well. A green light…"

He nodded his head in understanding. "Maybe this has something to do with Bella's suddenly out burst." He said thoughtfully. I didn't have any strength to look into his mind.

"May I go see her?" I asked him.

He looked at me. He was contemplating whether it would be better for Bella to be with me or not. He finally nodded. "Yes, you can go see her. But be very cautious with her. Her emotions might still go haywire again, and that wouldn't be healthy for Bella."

"I'll be careful." With that said, I headed to her room.

I read the mind of a coming nurse who was mumbling about how hospitals weren't places to come just because someone fainted. I guessed that would be Bella's nurse. I managed to get the room number and went straight towards it.

I could hear her soft even breathing and knew she was asleep. I softly opened the door, hoping not to disturb her slumber.

Someone had changed her into blue hospital clothing. **(Whatever that's called…) **Even in the dim light, she looked like an Angel with her brown curls lying perfectly around her head. Her pink lips were pursed, showing her distress. Her brown orbs were hidden by her lids, but I could still imagine them. A dark chocolate color that would just pulled you in. I could stair into them all day and not get bored.

I took a seat next to her bed. I got into a comfortable position, not that I had to, and waited for my Bella to wake up.

She slept for another four hours, until nine a clock. Charlie poked his head into the room a few times, after he almost had a heart attack the first time he saw me in the room. At seven, he came back in and told me he would have to leave for work, but he told me to tell her that he would come and see her at lunch time to check on her.

At nine sharp, she woke up. She did the same thing she did the last time. She rubbed her eyes and tried to crack her fingers. This time I knew what was coming, so I managed to stop her from doing such thing and just wake up.

She opened her brown eyes, and once again squinted at me.

"Good morning." I smiled at her.

While squinting, her arms stretched out to the counter next to the bed, searching for something.

"What's the matter, honey?" I asked, worried. I didn't remember Bella being on any kind of medication.

She took her eyes off from me, and turned to glare at the desk. "Where are my glasses?" She asked me. Something sounded different though.

"Glasses?" I asked. This worried me. Had she hit her head while being brought to the hospital?

She squinted up at me. "Yes, my glasses. I can't see a thing without them."

When I was about to ask her what she was talking about, Carlisle came in. "Hello Bella, how are you feeling?"

She squinted at him too. "Do you know where my glasses are?" She asked. She got off the bed and started looking everywhere. Under the bed, in the small closet, she even asked me to check my pockets, for some silly reason.

Carlisle looked at me, asking mentally if I knew what was going on. I shook my head.

Carlisle knelt next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Are you OK, dear?"

Bella shook her head. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "I can't find my glasses. Do you think I might have lost them?"

Carlisle gave Bella a soft smile. "Honey, calm down," He said.

"Where am I?" She suddenly asked. Her poor eye sight must have finally got the impression that she wasn't home.

Carlisle gently leaded her back into the bed. "You're in the hospital Bella. You fainted earlier this morning."

Her finger was writing something in her palm. "I fainted?" She didn't sound like the Bella I knew at all. And this had nothing to do with an aftermath of some kind of drug. She sounded much too… naïve to be Bella.

"Yes dear. You're just feeling a little confused, that's all." He said. But that wasn't what was going through his mind. He was thinking the same thing as I was. She did not sound like the Bella we all knew and loved.

"Where's my mom?" She asked.

I took Bella's hand, trying to catch her attention. "She lives in Arizona, Bella. You live with your father."

She shook her head. "No, I live with both my parents." She said with confidence. "Who are you, anyway? And who's this Bella person?" She asked in pure innocence.

I opened my mouth to tell her the truth, but Carlisle shook his head at me. "Dear, it seems I got the wrong girl's paper here. Can you tell me your full name so I can go get the right paperwork?"

He was trying to find out who Bella thought she was. He thought she might have a multiple personality disorder.

I was horrified. If she did have a multiple personality disorder, what would be the cause?

I watched my nightmare unfold before me.

"My name's Ally Aoi Takeyama." She said.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... What did you think? **

**Tell me if this plot is worth working on or not by pushing the button below! **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Love, Pinkypink410**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back again! With another chapter! **

**Early, right? Don't get used to it though... It's just because it's the weekend, and on weekdays, I won't be able to update so much! **

**So enough about me! **

**I hope you like this chapter :) Read & Review!**

* * *

Edward's POV

Carlisle crouched down so they were at the same eye level. He looked at Bella with a warm, inviting smile. "So Miss Takeyama, how are you?"

I looked into Carlisle's mind, but couldn't find one calm thought opposed to his calm demeanor. He was a great doctor, and a great doctor could show a smile even in the darkest of allies.

Bella looked down at her hands and said the most peculiar thing. "These aren't my hands."

That caught Carlisle and my attention. If this so called 'Ally' was the other personality that lived in Bella's mind, she should have been comfortable with Bella's body, because technically, Bella's body was the supposed to be the other personality's body.

Carlisle took her hands in his. He was trying very hard to calm her racing heart before she started really panicking. "Ally, calm down," Carlisle said to her. "Calm down,"

I felt like an intruder. I felt like I was intruding in something personal to a stranger. I felt I didn't know the girl sitting right in front of me. The body was so familiar, while the girl speaking wasn't.

Carlisle mentally called for me. He asked me to help him calm her down. She was in an unknown environment with total strangers. She needed to calm down before she passed out again.

I nodded and went to kneel in front of Bella/Ally. "There's nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be OK," I said while rubbing her back.

This went on for a while. Carlisle and I were trying to calm down a very confused Bella/Ally.

Once she calmed down, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to us. "I'm sorry about that," She laughed shyly.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, dear," Carlisle patted her hands. I nodded with an encouraging smile on my face. I had told myself to not think of this as Bella, but as any other patient who was having an emotional breakdown.

Suddenly, Carlisle's cell phone went off. He excused himself and left the room to talk to a very worried Alice. Her high pitched voice was so loud, that you didn't have to be a vampire to hear her voice from the other room.

Bella/Ally was inspecting her 'new' hands. Her lips were shaped into a small pout, showing her shock and sadness.

"Where am I?" She suddenly asked in a small whisper. Her voice cracked.

I sat next to her on the bed to keep my actions as human as possible. "You're in a hospital as Dr. Cullen said."

She shook her head and looked up to me with young, curious eyes. "Which hospital? Is this a famous one?"

I looked down to her eyes and was shocked to what I found. Bella's dark chocolate brown eyes were gone, exchanged with a more milk chocolate color. From a different angle, they could look violet as well, I thought. But they were defiantly not my Bella's eyes.

She looked down, uncomfortably. Her gesture made me snap out of my trance and look away. "You're in Forks Hospital. The only hospital in Forks."

"Forks? Are you joking?" She snorted.

"No, I'm not." I tried looking in her mind, but was not surprised to find I couldn't. It made sense. It was still Bella's mind even if a different personality was taking over.

I heard her mumble something under her breath, but couldn't catch what she was saying. It sounded like a foreign language. Maybe Bella's subconscious was using the knowledge she had about a foreign language? It was possible.

"Are you a nurse?" The girl next to me giggled. I couldn't understand what she found funny.

"Something like that," I smiled at the childish giggle she made. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Her giggle got louder.

While we were having a comfortable conversation, I decided to get into more personal questions. I have heard somewhere that sometimes the personality will have some kind of connection with what had brought the other personality to life. "How old are you, Ally?" I asked, starting with easy questions.

"I'm fourteen," She said without hesitation. She trusted me. That was a good start.

'Had she been growing inside Bella's head for the past 14 years?' I thought. "Where are you from?"

Her right index finger was writing something on her blue hospital gown. She didn't seem to notice though, so she must have been having that habit for a while. "I'm originally from Seattle Washington," She said with a smile. "But I live in Tokyo right now,"

This was just making everything more confusing. Japan? Has Bella ever been Japan? "How is it there in Japan? I've never been there before." It was the truth. I have visited Europe many times, but haven't been to Asia many times.

"Humid," Was all she said.

Information you could gather from the internet if you wanted to. But the way she said it, with so much distaste, made it sound so real.

"Do you like your school?" I asked. A harder question compared to my previous one. It would be hard to have a realistic opinion without actually living there.

She opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off by the door opening. Carlisle came back in with a more strained expression. Not that Bella/Ally would have noticed. To her, Carlisle was a total stranger.

"Sorry about that, I had a very urgent call from my daughter." He said, giving me a pointed look.

'Alice saw what happened to Bella," Carlisle mentally told me. 'And she seemed really shocked. She has never seen Bella in such situation. She doesn't think Bella is having a multiple personality disorder. Maybe it has something to do with the green light you were talking about?'

"You have a daughter?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, I have two, actually. And three boys as well," He smiled at me. "You met one of them, actually,"

She looked at me with wide eyes of surprise. Her eyes flashed back to Carlisle, and I could see the wheels in her head turning, probably looking for a family resemblance.

"We're all adopted, though," I finally added.

She nodded with a small breath whooshing out of her lungs.

Carlisle then explained to her how her body was in good shape and ready to leave if she wanted to. She agreed she wanted to leave, but I could see her thinking about something.

'Keep an eye on her, Edward. Bella may come back in the middle of no where, if my theory is right.' Carlisle warned.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Do you know where my mom is?" She asked, poking her head out of her room. Carlisle left her room to help another patient in need, but I stayed to keep an eye on her. I was looking for a way to get the Bella back. I was plotting in my mind how to get my fiancé back and Ally back to Japan.

"Ally," It as the first time I had addressed her with her name. "She's not here."

The time came for me to tell her the truth. "Ally, I have some news that you won't like," I started. I took an unneeded breath to calm myself down.

My phone vibrated in my pants; alerting me I had a phone call. "Sorry," I apologized to her and left the room.

"Hello?"

Alice's voice poured through the phone. "This is going to be a very emotional experience for Ally. You have to be there for her, Edward. I know you're upset about Bella, we all are, but it's hardest for Ally, don't forget that. Don't make her feel like an unwanted soul."

"Ally is something Bella made up to protect herself." I said. Alice was talking about Ally like she was a real person.

"I know that's what you believe, but I don't think so. I would have seen Bella changing to Ally at least once." Alice said.

"You're too confident about your power." I pointed out.

"But don't you think it's weird that even with the stress of knowing about vampires, then James, Ally never came out. But one day, she wakes up and poof! Ally's there! Don't you find it all wrong?"

She did have a point. But I didn't let her know that. "Maybe she has been stressed about the engagement? Maybe she's been packing that stress for so long that she made up Ally."

I heard Alice sigh on the other side of the phone. "Just be nice to her, Edward. That's all I'm asking."

I thought Alice was going to hang up, but she added one more thing. "You're all she's go right now Edward." She hung up.

I stared at the phone beeping in my face. 'You're all she's got Edward.' Those words kept ringing in my head.

Ally can't be a real person. She's something Bella made up. So why would it matter how I treated her? She would have to be gone for Bella to come back, so what's the point in being nice to her?

I poked my head inside her room, but no one was inside. If my heart were still beating, I was sure it would have missed a beat. Where was she? Where did she go?

I sniffed her room, which I never usually did. It made it hard for me to deal with my blood lust, but this time I needed to find where she was.

There seemed to be one more thing different between my Bella and Ally, excluding her personality and her eye color. Her scent was a little different as well. It was basically the same smell as Bella, but there was a small pinch of something else. That little pinch of something that makes the difference between Bella and Ally.

I followed the scent down the hall, pass reception, and all the way outside. But what I found wasn't pleasant.

Ally was sitting on a bench talking with the dog, Jacob Black. I could tell from his thoughts that they had just started talking, and hasn't found anything wrong yet. Ally had changed from her hospital gown into some clothing Charlie had brought her. They were laughing about something, but her unreserved laugh didn't go with her dark colored shirt. And Jacob had finally caught up on that.

When she saw me, she smiled politely.

I started heading towards them. "What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Just thought I could wait for my mom out here."

Jacob looked at me with confusion written all over his thoughts and features. "Mom?"

"Yep," She chirped. "My mom should be here any minute to pick me up."

I gave Jacob a look. "Jacob, will you come with me? I have something important to tell you." I waved for him to follow me.

"It was nice meeting you, Jacob" Bella waved.

Jacob strained a smile back to her.

When we got a little away from her, Jacob started asking questions a mile an hour.

"What did you do to Bella? Some kind of memory mambo jumbo? She doesn't sound or acts likes the Bella I know!" He glared at me. "What have you done?!"

"I don't know what happened either. When she woke up, she was a totally different person. I'm shocked as you are." I told him truthfully.

Jacob glanced at Bella, who was still sitting on a bench with a bored expression. "How do I get her back to normal?"

"Carlisle thinks she might have multiple personality disorder. That she made up a figure in her imagination to protect herself from something." I was hoping Jacob would be able to think of a different perspective none of us have thought of.

'Familiar stuff might work… If she has familiar stuff around her, maybe she will feel safe and come back?' Jacob's mind wasn't going on a bad road. 'She can come to La Push. Spend sometime with the guys.'

I growled. "I will not let Bella anywhere near you uncontrollable mutts."

"Bella's human. And do you think humans feel _safe _with bloodsuckers? She may think she's in love with you, but she's a human first." He said getting in my face.

I didn't like admitting it, but he made sense. Humans would feel safer being _away_ from Vampires rather being surrounded by them.

Ally came up to us, and she tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"Um," She stuttered with flushed cheeks. "Mr. Cullen?"

Ally was standing there in a nervous posture. "Ally, I have something very important to tell you." I knew if we wanted to get closer to getting Bella back, we needed to get Ally to start looking for Bella. "Your mom isn't going to come pick you up."

"Why not?"

"Ally, you aren't real." Jacob said from next to me.

She was looking at the two of us with an uncomfortable expression. "What makes you think that?"

"You're in Bella Swan's body. This isn't your body." Jacob snapped. He was very shocked and irritated and he was taking it out on Ally, who I'm sure, wouldn't have picked such life.

"No, you're lying. You're just trying to scare me." She said. I could tell from the waver in her voice and her glistering eyes that she was holding on to her tears.

I glared at Jacob for not being more sensible. "We're just asking for you to look through your mind for…" I didn't know what to ask her to look for. "…a… presence?"

"I'm not crazy or anything. I don't hear weird voices in my head." She defended.

"That's not what I meant…" 'This conversation is going to be harder than I thought…' I thought.

I started leading her back to the bench. "Why don't we sit down?"

She took a seat on the very edge of the bench, giving Jacob and I enough space to sit. I sat down next to her, while Jacob just leaned on the wall.

"What I'm trying to say is," I stopped, thinking of a different approach.

Jacob sighed. "What he's trying to say is, have you ever heard of a multiple personality disorder?"

She nodded.

"Well, your body's owner, Bella Swan, made you up in her head. That's what I've been trying to tell you. You're an image Bella Swan _made up!_" Jacob snapped at her.

Ally's shoulders slumped. Her body tensed, trying to protect itself. She was _scared _of Jacob. "No," She whimpered. "I'm a real person! This is just a dream! That's why I'm in someone's body!"

"I'm sorry, but this isn't a dream!" Jacob snapped.

Ally got up, tears in her eyes. "No, you're lying! YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed. And she ran into the woods by the hospital.

* * *

**Was this chapter hard to understand? With all the ups and downs? Well, I thought I would be like that if I were Ally. She's in a strange place with people basically asking if she's crazy, won't you get upset? **

**And you have to understand that Jacob is so confused and shocked, so all he couldn't think straight. In his hard state of mind, all he could think is that Ally was the bad one. **

**If you have any questions about this confusing chapter, please review and tell me! I'll try to get back to you :)**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter by reviewing please. Please...? **

**Thank you for reading, and I'll try to update tomorrow again :P **

**Love, **

**pinkypink410**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back again! With another chappie :) **

**Paul is going to come out in this chapter, and I must say, I'm very excited :D **

**BUT, I'm kind of sad that no one reviewed my previous chapter... Did you guys hate it? Even if it's just to say you hate what I'm doing, I would like to hear what you think! Please, please, please review! Pretty please? With a cherry on top? **

**Well, read on!**

* * *

**Warning : Curse words are used in this chapter! **

Paul's POV

Sam is a big jerk. Just because I missed one patrol, he makes me do two times more than usual. And I had a perfectly good reason for not making it. Susan Fletcher, a totally hot blonde with a fine ass, and I were busy in the bedroom. It wasn't my fault that I didn't have room to breathe in the fresh air and smell the roses.

I _told_ Sam exactly that. I mean, I wasn't the only one who's ever missed a patrol. But he said that Susan Fletcher wasn't a good enough excuse. I mean, if Susan Fletcher's blonde hair and curvy body wasn't a good excuse, I don't know what is.

Not that Sam would understand. He _imprinted_, which makes him blind. He can't see Susan Fletcher's hot body as a hot piece of shit and think the same thing as every other guy (and maybe even some girls) does on this planet. Well, too fucking bad for him.

Lucky for me, I have another date with Miss Blondie after my patrol ended.

'_Dude, can you stop imaging Susan Fletcher's body? It's bugging the hell out of me!' _Jared's annoyed voice rang in my head.

I totally forgot that Jared, the sucker, was an _imprinted _as well. Sam deliberately put me on the same patrol with him so my 'x rated mind' wouldn't _disturb _my other fellow pack members. With our mind connection, we could hear each others basically, every thought. Which helped during a major fight, but that didn't mean I needed to like it.

'_If you don't like what you see, just stay out of my head.' _I rolled my eyes.

I heard Jared shift back to his human form. He was shoving on his trousers that were always tied to out legs. "I have a date with Kim later, so I'm leaving early. You enjoy your patrol." Jared snickered.

I gave my best wolf growl. Jared just rolled his eyes and ran off to his Kim.

I paced around for a moment. I might as well just get this over with.

I started running the perimeter as fast as I could. It felt great running at full speed. It always felt like I was flying. My heart rate went up from excitement, and I could hear the wind pass by making a big whooshing sound. I could feel the wind in my grey fur, making me feel free. But I would get this urge to run with my tongue hanging out. Must be a canine thing.

Because I was so caught up in running, I didn't notice the sniffles at first.

But when my brain started thinking more like a human rather than a dog, I finally noticed someone crying very close by.

Curious, I ran towards the sound.

As I got closer and closer to the sniffles and whimpers, I noticed there was an urgent voice talking.

I smelt the bloodsucker before I heard him. "Ally, come over here. It's not safe over there."

Who's Ally?

"None of your business," Edward fucking Cullen's voice answered my mental question. Ah, the mind reader who fell in love with a human. What's he doing here?

As I slowly walked towards the sniffles, I started to see a small figure in our side of the Treaty Line. On the other side of the Line was Edward Cullen, urgently cooing at the crying figure.

"Ally, I'll explain everything to you. Just come over here." I heard the desperation in his voice. Who was this Ally person? What happened to his precious Bella? Has he already gotten over his human toy?

He growled at me. Ah, a touchy subject, is it? I sneered at him.

The figure shook its head. "No. You're lying. You're lying. You're lying. You're lying." She kept repeating.

'_Can't you tell she doesn't want to talk to you?'_ I thought to him.

He growled at me again.

I walked **(Do wolves walk?) **to the small girl, and dumped myself between the girl and the bloodsucker, blocking his view of the girl.

The girl was a brunette. She had long mid waste length hair with soft curls. She had her knees in a tight hold with her face tucked in her knees. Nothing special, really. But when I dumped myself in front of her and she looked up.

Everything changed at that moment.

Alice's POV

This situation wasn't good. What happened to Bella?

My brother is so closed minded that Ally was just something Bella made up, but something in my gut was telling me that wasn't true. It didn't make any sense.

I mean, if Ally was something made up to protect herself, I would have seen Ally coming. At lease one vision that contained this mysterious Ally. But nothing like that has ever happened. I've never seen her coming, and never even felt something big would happen.

No, this had nothing to do with Bella's conscious trying to protect itself. I was 100% sure of that. But if that were true, how did Ally end up in Bella's head? And for what reason?

There were many questions and not enough answers. I need more information about this to make everything click.

But I couldn't forget the most horrid question of all. If Ally was here with us, and Bella wasn't with us, _where _was she?

Oh Bella, I hope you're safe.

Bella's POV

Everything was fine until a minute ago. I was having a beautiful dream about Edward and me. We were in our meadow with a little giggling baby with us. We were sitting down in the meadow with the baby wrapped in a light blue blanket in my arms. Edward was looking down at the baby with such a love filled expression, sometimes making these cooing sounds to the baby, making him gurgle. Edward looked up at me, and smiled and was just about to kiss me when everything just vanished.

I was in a dark room with a door in the very edge. You could see light leaking from the small crack and open spaces. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was so tired. I just wanted to rest here for a little while.

'I'll just take a nap.' I told myself.

"Just a nap," I whispered to myself. I slowly closed my eyes and laid my head on the ground.

I saw Edward in my dream, and I decided I would stay there, in the arms of my Edward until the door opened for me leave this refined place.

?'s POV

I knew this was wrong, locking one in the darkness while letting the other roam the light, but that was the only way I could think of.

I had already got so many things wrong; I didn't want to mess up one more important thing. And the only way to ensure the safe future for the one important thing was to do this. This was my entire fault, I know, but at least I was trying to fix things.

That's what I kept telling myself, watching the events enfold themselves right in front of me.

I hope this turns out right…

* * *

**I know, short chapter. I was going to write more, but was too tired... Sorry... But I promise I'll write a longer chapter next time :)**

**As I said up there, I was really sad when no one reviewed my other chapter... Please tell me what you think! **

**SOOOOOO PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**pinkypink410**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys totally owe me... Lol **

**I wasn't originally going to update this chapter tomorrow, but since I just finished it up and just re-read it and edited, I just decided I'll just update a few hours early :) Lucky you guys!**

**Thank you;**

**Newest-Vamp-X **

**Dottyanne **

**For reviewing the previous chapter! I dedicate this chapter to you two :) **

**I will continue with the 'Thank you's and shout outs to people who take their time to review ;) **

**And Thank YOU, who has been following this story from the start :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Okay, read on, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_RECAP;_

_I walkedto the small girl, and dumped myself between the girl and the bloodsucker, blocking his view of the girl. _

_The girl was a brunette. She had long mid waste length hair with soft curls. She had her knees in a tight hold with her face tucked in her knees. Nothing special, really. But when I dumped myself in front of her and she looked up. _

_Everything changed at that moment. _

Paul's POV

When I saw her face, I found she wasn't an ugly duck. She was quite hot, to tell you the truth. She wasn't that bad looking with her pink pouty mouth and her small nub of a nose. And she was way older than I imagined her to be. I was imagining a small preteen girl being bullied by the bloodsucker. But she was actually in her late teens. She looked familiar, though…

Lover boy growled. "You get away from her," He snarled from clenched teeth. "Ally, Ally." He tried to get the girl's attention. "It's not safe to be so close to a wolf. Just come over here, and you'll be safe."

She looked at me, from my fluffy tail that was resting on the floor to my twitchy ears. She then looked at my sharp teeth to my brown eyes.

_Oh shit. _

I looked into her chocolate colored eyes, and everything changed. My insides became warm, and I had the sudden urge to protect her, to be with her, to be anything for her. A friend, a lover, a foe even, but most importantly, a protector. It was now my job to ensure her happiness.

I heard him growl a warning. "You stay away from her." He hissed at me. He than changed the tone of his voice and addressed the girl in front of me. My _imprint. _"Ally, honey," He said in a soothing voice. "Come over here before you get hurt."

It was my turn to growl. I wasn't letting him anywhere near my imprint. She was mine to protect now, and I was going to do just that by keeping her away from the bloodsucker. Even if it took crossing the Treaty Line.

"You imprinted on her?" Edward shouted at me, making her flinch.

I huffed, and snuggled closer to her. She cautiously raised her left hand to place it on my stomach. When she seemed confident that I wasn't going to go burlesque on her, she, still cautiously, raised her other arm to my neck and hugged me to herself. She snuggled her head into my mane and just stayed that way, while she petted my grey coat with her right hand.

Edward's growl got louder and louder as she got closer to hugging me. "Ally, this isn't safe. You have to come over, before something dangerous happens." His voice wavered. It seemed he didn't like what was happening. Well, too fucking bad.

Ally (I wonder if it's short for something…) shook her head in my neck. "No," Her voice was muffled from talking into my fur. "Mr. Cullen, please go."

'_Mr. Cullen, huh?' _I thought to him with a sneer. _'How do you know this girl anyway? Are you…'_ I imagined it for him, not wanting to say it, even in my head.

I looked up to his face. It was scrunched up in disgust. "You really think I would do such a thing? To Ally? I'm trying to help her."

'_Then help her by leaving her alone!' _

A phone went off. He gave me his best glare and walked away to talk to the caller not within my hearing reach.

She looked up from my neck and when she noticed he was gone, she scrambled to her feet and started running the other direction.

I got on my feet to follow her. Someone had to look out for her, and as her imprint, it was my job to ensure her safety as well.

She wasn't that fast compared to me, or even compared to a normal human, so it wasn't so hard for me to follow her. She stumbled around for a while, just randomly going in circles until she got tired and started walking. When her energy ran out, only a little way from the rez, she tripped on a rock, making me flinch. She crawled to a tree and sat down.

I saw tears in her eyes. "They were lying. They were lying. This is all just a weird dream. Just a dream, Ally. A dream." She was whispering to herself.

I slowly walked towards her, as not to surprise her, and once again dumped myself so I was basically on top of her, hoping to comfort her.

She hugged my neck and I noticed her body was a quivering mess. She was scared, I could tell that much. She couldn't be here. I needed to take her to Emily's. Maybe Sam would know what to do.

I nipped at her sleeve to get her attention. Once she looked up with her bloodshot eyes, I breathed in her scent. She smelled of strawberries and chocolate chip cookies. A sweet, interesting combination.

I pulled at her sleeve for her to stand up. When she didn't do anything, I pulled a little harder. She finally complied. I gently pulled her towards Emily's house. When she saw the house, she started to back away, though.

She looked at me with a panicked look. "I can't go with you. This is private property. I could get arrested." She looked from left to right.

I could hear and smell Emily baking her delicious muffins. If I didn't have Ally with me, I would've shifted back into human and ran for the jack pot. But since I did have Ally with me, I have to take it slow. For her, I could do that.

"Paul, man, you better hurry up before I eat all the muffins!" I heard Embry laughed from inside the house.

I growled at the little jerk, but kept a good grip on Ally's sleeve. I couldn't have her running away. Especially with a bloodsucker waiting for her at the Treaty Line.

She shook her head at me and tried to pull her sleeve out of my mouth. "Let go wolfy. Let go."

Embry finally noticed our little confrontation and ran out to check on what was making all the racket. "Hey, what are you…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Who is she?" He gave me a look.

"I'm so sorry just coming out of nowhere. I'll leave now." She trailed off, trying and failing once again to pull her sleeve out.

"No, it's fine. It seems that my _pet,_" That jerk gave me a smirk. "Has been getting in your way."

Oh, he did not just call me _his pet! _He is going to pay for that…

He kneeled down next to me, and gave me another smirk. "Open," He demanded. When I didn't listen to him, he looked at me with amusement. "Open."

I glared at him but complied. He was totally going to get it later.

"You go do your business in the litter box, go, go." The little fucker just shooed at me. And to go to my 'litter box'. The fuck!

I trudged inside to shift. Might as well go with the fucker.

I untied my trousers from my leg and shifted. I slipped on my pants and ran outside to meet my imprint in person for the first time.

Ally's POV

Everything was so _confusing_! Some stranger just shouts at me that I'm not a real person, that they think I'm crazy. And some guy follows me, and some big gigantic wolf starts cuddling up to me, and somehow I got the impression that it was trying to comfort me. My dream couldn't get any weirder.

And when I finally think I got away from the weirdo who kept screaming at me that I wasn't real and that I was crazy, the fluffy wolf starts leading me into private property. And we end up here.

"So," The boy drawled. The boy was buff, and when I say buff, I mean really _buff._ His russet skin and dark brown eyes were a beautiful match, making me blush a little. His dark brown hair matched his eye color. I knew he was older than me, maybe three four years but, this was a dream so I could crush on my imagination, right? And tall too… So many pros… Not many cons…

"Yep," I said awkwardly.

He pointed back at the house. "Muffin?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Um, thanks."

He started leading me towards the house. I glanced behind to the woods to see if _he _followed me. Because I did not want to be found inside a house, where I didn't have anywhere to run to if something happened. When I was sure no one was following, I turned back to the small house that smelled so sweet and delicious.

I followed the guy inside. The smell kept getting better and better as we got closer.

"That smells really good," I complimented.

He laughed. "Yeah, everyone agrees with ya," He then added, "Emily's muffins are the best in the world!"

'So he has a girlfriend,' I thought sadly. Well, even in a dream, I knew I didn't have a chance…

Then, another totally hot guy came out of the house. His black hair looked hot, his face was handsome, and look at those lips… Uh! My 14 year old mind crush was becoming something hard to bear with!

But he looked _mad. _He was glaring daggers at the guy in front of me. "You!" He snarled. He pointed at the boy in front of me. He grabbed him and punched him on the shoulder. And it didn't look or sound nice…

"Let's get her inside before we do this." The brown haired one said.

The black haired one took one glance at me, than went back to glaring at the other boy. The brown head started walking, but the black haired guy didn't go with him. He waited for me catch up with him, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. My cheeks went crimson red. No one had ever done such thing to me, but it felt… _nice… _It felt like I was being wrapped by a warm, smooth blanket. I felt safe with the boy.

He leaded us towards the house. The boy in front of us glanced back at us. He raised his eyebrow at us.

A woman stood by the window, staring at us.

"Don't stare," The boy next to me whispered in my ear, making shivers run down my spine. He noticed, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Why would I stare?" I did my best not to make my voice sound like a whimper. I barely managed.

"You'll see." He whispered in my hair, making me shiver again.

He pulled weak legged me forwards. And inside the cozy looking house was full of personality. Pictures of the owner, a book shelf with picture albums, little small stuffed animals… All things that screamed cozy and lived in.

The backdoor connected to the kitchen where a woman was washing dishes. It was a clean little thing, with the walls painted a creamy yellow. There was a huge white fridge that looked out of place though._ 'Huh, must be something to do with these two big buff guys,'_ I thought.

From the door connected to the other rooms, you could see a dining room with a big wooden table and many wooden chairs. There was a big plate of these gigantic muffins. And when I say gigantic, I mean _gigantic. _They were about the size of my face!

"Bella," The woman, Emily I presume, said looking at me with a smile. She had a scar on the left side of her face from her eye to her chin.

I smiled politely. I definitely wasn't Bella, though.

"So, _you're _Bella?" The brown haired boy said, looking me up. He has already sat on one of the wooden chairs with a muffin stuffed in his mouth. "I remember you being more…" He got a thoughtful look. "Reserved? Emo?"

The dark haired guy snorted.

"How have you been, vampire girl?" Emily asked me, while continuing to wash the dishes.

I looked around awkwardly. I didn't understand why she called me a 'vampire girl'. "Shouldn't we start from an introduction?" I asked.

She laughed. "You forgot us already? It's only been a few months since the last time you came." She dried her hands with a towel and looked at me. "I'm Emily, and those two big guys inhaling my muffins are Embry," The brown haired one waved. "And Paul," The black haired one gave me a devilish wink, making me blush again. "Muffin?" She asked me kindly.

I nodded my head and sat down next to Paul. I grabbed one and started nibbling on it. "I'm Ally," I gave them a smile.

Embry laughed at that. "You changed your name? How did you get Bella to turn into Ally?"

I stared at Embry. "I didn't."

Paul just kept looking at me without laughing. There wasn't even a smile on his lips.

"Than did you use your middle name? What happened?" Emily asked me.

They were acting weird like Mr. Cullen and Jacob. "Who's Bella? Everyone keeps calling me that, but I'm not Bella, I'm Ally Takeyama."

"Yeah, stop kidding," Embry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." I said seriously.

Paul was still studying me with a small frown. His eyes were squinting a little, looking at my eyes and my hands. My right hand was holding the humongous muffin, but my left hand was writing our conversation on my thigh. I've had this bad habit since about a year ago and I've been trying to get rid of it, but haven't been succeeding.

He made a humming sound. "I don't think this is Bella."

"Finally, someone who understands," I couldn't help but roll my eyes. It has been hours since I woke up, and finally someone understood that I wasn't Bella. It made me feel triumphant.

"What makes you think that?" Embry laughed.

"I've met Bella before," Paul said seriously. "But I never felt anything towards her. But I saw this girl today in the woods, crying." He looked at me with intense eyes. "And when I saw her eyes, something happened."

That caught Emily's attention. "What?"

"Something," He said trying to get some kind of thought over.

I didn't understand a thing he was talking about, but the other two seemed to. "You didn't." Embry said with his eyes wide.

"What?" I questioned.

"Congratulations!" Emily smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

Just then, a very distressed Jacob came inside the room. _'So, they have been following me,'_ I thought.

I plotted the best rout to get away. Should I run from the backdoor? Because he came from the front, that's out of the picture. I could try to slip from an open window? But there aren't any that I could fit through.

_I'm totally screwed._

* * *

**What did you think? Good Bad? Normal? What do you think should happen next? Should Ally go crazy and eat all the muffins and leave? lol **

**I'll update as soon as the next chappie is finished and ready, which I'm hoping will be tomorrow. Since it's a day off and all :)**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**So, once again, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**pinkypink410**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**Okay, I want to thank some people before we start this chapter off!**

**Once again, thank you **

**Dottyanne & ****Newest-Vamp-x**

**for reviewing again! :) You guys are the greatest! :D **

**AND YOU for reading!**

**Please read & review...! **

*****PLEASE READ*** So I totally forgot about Ally's bad eye sight until ****Newest-Vamp-x**** reminded me. But I'm too lazy to edit the other chapters, so just pretend she wasn't able to see very much in the other chapters… **

* * *

Jacob's POV

I knew I may have been hard on the kid, but everyone has to face the truth. The emo bloodsucker was too sweet to the girl. I was just ripping the bandage off.

But I didn't expect her to go into denial. I assumed a small part of her knew that she needed to _leave. _She didn't belong in Bella's body. She needed to give it back to Bella.

When she ran off into the woods, Eddie boy went after her. I personally thought if we just left her to herself to cool down some, she would have come back with a more controlled mind.

I may sound rough, but it's called _tough love. _

The doctor came out of the hospital, probably hearing everything but trying to act human so not being able to rush out.

"What happened?" The good doctor asked me, his hazel eyes searching for his so called _son _and Bella.

"I told Bella the truth." I truthfully told him.

"How did she take it?" He asked, concern mixed in his voice.

I shrugged. "She's in denial. But I think she now knows somewhere in her heart that what I told her was true."

"Where is Edward?"

I pointed towards the woods. "He went after her."

He looked at me. "Do you have a reason for coming to the hospital?"

"No, I just came to check on Bella. I got a phone call from Charlie and he wanted me to know about her small accident."

"Then if you don't have anything more to do here, I think it'll be best if you left." He said, not exactly warmly.

I nodded my head and said a curt goodbye to the doctor and left on my bike. It was a shorter ride than when I came to the hospital with so much to think about.

What had made Bella so stressed out to make her make up Ally? And why could Ally be so naïve when she was made to protect Bella's conscious? I didn't understand any of it. I thought I understood Bella, but it seems not.

My thoughts were going around similar questions, trying to look for answers I wouldn't be able to find in my head without Bella/Ally's perspective and help.

I sighed. This wasn't helping with my trying to win over Bella's heart…

I went home and very gently dumped my bike in my garage. I needed to calm down.

I spent the next half an hour washing my bike, and cleaning around the garage. Nothing made me cool down. My mind was mad, and I mean really mad at that Ally, for taking Bells away.

Finally, I gave up on trying calming down alone, and decided to go to Emily's. Someone was always there, so maybe I could get it out of my system by throwing a few punches here and there.

I trotted to Emily's house, and slammed the door open.

I was right, and Embry and Paul were there eating Emily's delicious muffins.

I saw something next to Paul move. I couldn't get a good view, because Paul was in the way though.

Emily gave me a smile, but all I could do was nod. Embry gave me one look and commented. "What happened to you man? You look stiff,"

"Something came up with Bells." I explained. It wouldn't help if I lied to them and Emily would defiantly want to know. "She got a multiple personality disorder."

I saw Paul tense.

I took a step towards an open chair, but Paul growled at me.

"What's up with you?" I gave Paul a weird look. What was wrong with him? "Oh wait, does this have something to do with Susan Fletcher?" I smirked. He probably got rejected.

I heard a chair screech. That someone who was sitting next to Paul stood up, giving me not much time to catch her face, but enough time for me to distinguish who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at her. I thought she was supposed to be with the love sick bloodsucker.

Fear flashed through her eyes. She squinted at me, than started taking slow footsteps back.

"Ally?" Paul asked her, concern written in his eyes. He had a tight grip on her hand, trying to pull her back.

She shook her head and I saw her trying to pull her hand out of his grip, but Paul didn't let such thing happen. I narrowed my eyes at them. What kind of connection do they have?

Paul stood up and wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from leaving. He blocked my sight of her. With our super human hearing we could all hear him whispering to her, though. "It's okay Ally. There's nothing to afraid of. You're safe here."

They stayed that way for a moment. Embry looked away from them and continued inhaling the muffins, but I stayed on my feet. What was she doing here? And what was up with Paul's behavior towards Bella? New questions were running through my mind.

After a minute or two, Paul leaded Bella/Ally back towards a chair, and sat right next to her. I saw his hand in hers, making a growl rumble in my chest.

"Paul, you know that isn't Bella?" I said between my teeth, giving Ally a glare. She stared up to me with squinted eyes, but looked down at her lap when she saw my hatred towards her.

He nodded, giving me a glare. "Yes, I know." He snarled at me.

"Than you know that she doesn't belong here." I snarled back.

I heard her mumble something, but I couldn't catch what she said. "What?" I snapped at her.

She shut her mouth.

"Ally, you can tell that piece of shit over there whatever you want." His voice softened when talking to her.

She took a breath and squinted up to me. "I know you don't like me, and I know this isn't my body," She started.

"Than why have you been running from the truth?" I snapped.

She shook her head. "Wouldn't you do the same if you were in my position?" Her voice got a little louder. "Strangers are suddenly telling you you're basically a parasite, and accusing you that you're crazy. Don't you think I'll try to get away from the lunatics?" She gave me her best glare.

Paul kissed her cheek with a triumphant smile. His intimate gesture made me snarl out of frustration. He _knew _how I felt towards Bella, and still he does this.

On the other hand, Ally blushed tomato red and a small smiled appeared on her lips.

Embry saw my anger rise up to its peak and rushed to come in front of me before I went and did something I would regret. I didn't know who I was going to punch, Ally or Paul, but I was too mad to care.

"Come on Jake," Embry gave me a serious look. "Calm down man,"

Paul saw my anger towards Ally, and got up from his chair and pulled Ally up too. He placed himself in front of her, hiding her small body from my view.

Embry tried to pull me outside, but I wouldn't have it. My anger was now pointed to Paul, who was trying to hide her from me.

Paul slowly took small steps away from me, towards the kitchen which leaded to the backdoor. I smirked at him. Ah, ah, ah, you really thought I was going to let you leave so easily?

"You stay away from her," Paul snarled.

Emily, who finally comprehended that all the snapping and snarling wasn't a game, came running from the kitchen. She took one good look at us, and especially me who was glaring daggers at Paul; she took Bella/Ally's hand and took her upstairs.

Paul's defensive stance turned offensive since he didn't have anything to protect.

"What happened between you and Bella?" I snarled at him.

We could hear Emily leading her into the guest room and shutting the door. Emily came back running back downstairs and gave us a glare. "Boys, I don't want the house to break down. Continue this outside."

I grunted but never took my eyes off my opponent. He did the same. Embry tried to take my arm and lead me outside, but I pulled my arm from his grip, and slowly stalked to the door.

The moment we were outside, I couldn't hold onto my anger anymore. I shifted, ripping my clothing to shreds.

Paul held onto his human form a little longer. He looked up to the second floor window. He was checking for something. When he was satisfied, he gave me a snarl and shifted as well.

'_What's the connection between you and Bella?' _I asked him once again.

He snarled at me, flashing me his sharp teeth. _'Nothing is going between _Bella _and me.' _He gave me smirk. _'But something is going on between Ally and me,' _

'_Ally isn't real!' _I pointed out. _'She needs to leave for Bella to come back!' _

He showed me when he found her in the woods. Paul seeing Bella/Ally wrapped in a tight ball in the middle of the woods. The bloodsucker trying to convince her, to come over to him from the other side of the Treaty Line. Bella/Ally looking up from her knees to meet his gaze. And the sudden rush of warmth. The sudden pull towards her.

We were circling each other. I snarled at him. _'You _imprinted _on Bella!?' _

He rolled his eyes. _'Not on Bella, you fucker. On Ally.' _

This had me feeling confused. Could you imprint on someone that wasn't even real? Was whoever made this imprint thing that cruel?

He came at me. He started snapping at my neck, trying to get a gash in there. My instincts kicked in. I went form his stomach. I clawed at his stomach, and while he went in to stop my claws, I went for his neck.

'_Don't you _ever_, call Ally unreal. She is as real as anyone else on this planet.' _Paul said when he finally got the upper hand.

When I was about to show my real strength, Sam butted in. "Stop this right this instance!"

But Paul continued, fighting for his imprint. "And that's an order,"

Paul growled in annoyance, but complied. I glared, but did the same. We couldn't ignore an Alpha Order. Even if we might hate it, we had to comply.

I shifted, and Embry passed me trousers. I slipped them on and looked at Sam. Paul just kept glaring at Sam in his wolf form.

"What happened?" Sam questioned us.

Since Paul wasn't able to answer, for obvious reasons, so I answered. "Bella has multiple personality disorder."

Paul growled at that. I could almost hear his retort. _'She is not something made up, dick,' _

Sam's eye's narrowed. "Why do I feel like there's something more to this?"

"Because there is," I glared at Paul. But Paul's attention was on the door where Bella's shrill voice was coming from.

"I swear, I heard and saw these gigantic furry… _things _from the window! I'm going to go check it out!"

"I don't think that's good idea," Emily tried to stop her, but couldn't stop her.

Bella/Ally came out of the house with wide eyes. Her poor eye sight couldn't see who was who, but saw the big grey wolf.

"Ally, you should get back inside." Emily tried to lead her back in, but Ally walked towards Paul with a smile.

"So you're what I saw outside," She cooed at Paul. She sat next to him, and he leaned towards her. She started petting his grey fur with a content smile.

"What's his name?" She asked.

Embry looked panicked. "Uh," He drawled.

Luckily, Sam was the one to answer for him. "It's nice to see you Bella."

Paul growled at Sam. He didn't seem to like people addressing Bella's body to who it actually was.

She squinted up at Sam. "Hi," She said, playing with Paul's ears. "I'm Ally,"

Sam gave me a look. I nodded.

"If you're Ally, do you know where Bella is?" Sam asked. I knew that wasn't going to work.

She shook her head. "Everyone's been calling me her, but I don't know who she is, or where she is," She sounded a little crossed. Paul grumbled but looked comfortable with her scratching behind his ears like a cat.

He looked at me. "You go call the chief. He just called me, asking if I knew where she was."

I nodded. I knew neither Charlie nor I would like the coming conversation that was coming…

Ally's POV

I could see the outline of the grey wolf. The other people around us, not so much… I could hear them and see four big blobs. But I couldn't tell who was who.

I touched the grey wolf's tail. I thought it would be startled, but he seemed content. It was so soft. I giggled, and his tail thumped the ground.

I couldn't help it. He was just too cute. I smiled and kissed his nose. It was cold and wet, but I was in a too good mood to care. He laid his head on my lap and looked at me with his brown puppy dog eyes.

I heard Embry laugh. "It seems like he really likes ya,"

I nodded. "He's really cute,"

That had Embry laughing harder. "Yeah, he is real _cute_."

The wolf's body rumbled from him growling.

"Yes you are!" I giggled. "You are the cutest wolf I've ever seen in my entire life,"

He snuggled closer into my lap and closed his eyes. His big mouth opened from a yawn.

"Let's get you back inside before your feet fall asleep," Embry said. I could see him coming closer. He pulled the huge wolf from my lap, leaving my legs a little cold. He took my hand to help me up, and pushed me towards the house. "I'll be right be hind you,"

I nodded.

I went back inside with Emily, and we both sat down and ate her now cold muffins. We didn't have to wait for three boys to come back in.

Paul came back with a big smile on his face. He grabbed two muffins and inhaled them in like two seconds. He smiled over to me with a victorious smile.

I smiled back. Even though I still had problems with Mr. Cullen and Jacob, I knew I'll be fine here, for some reason. I felt safe.

?'s POV

It was all working out just fine. Ally was showing a strong connection to Paul and his brothers, and she seemed happy.

However, Edward and Jacob were being a problem. Not that I could blame them. But they needed to understand that if Paul and Ally's connection doesn't get stronger, all of their lives would be in danger. And it was crucial that they get the connection _now. _Before it was too late.

Maybe I'll have to pay them a visit sometime…

* * *

**Soooooooo... What cha think? Any good? **

**Liked the Ally and Paul's cute moment? I sure did :p **

**So, I'll love to hear your thoughts :) **

**So PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAS REVIEW :) I know I say that in every chapter, but your reviews make so encouraged to write a new chapter! **

**Thank you for reading! See you on the next chapter!**

**Love, **

**pinkypink410**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I was late, but since school started the pace would probably go down to once a week...**

**So I want to say thank you to **

**Dottyanne & Newest-Vamp-x **

**once again for reviewing! You guys are my motivation :) **

**This chapter may get confusing from the grammar mistakes and what not, but if you find any please tell me by either leaving a review, or PM me please. It would help with me writing better from now and on :P**

**So, read on my fellow readers! **

* * *

Paul's POV

Ally was joking around with Embry and me, while Sam and Emily were urgently whispering about something. I was too preoccupied with the task of making Ally have a good time, that I just ignored their hissed conversation. Usually, I would be trying to catch every word said, but I guess imprinting makes you soft…

"You really made Paul cry? From pain?" Ally looked at Embry, her eyes filled with disbelief.

I grumbled. I remembered that one. It was before we shifted and were just normal kids. He told me he was going to do a magic trick. Young and naïve little me, believed the little sucker, and enthusiastically shoved my arm at him. He took my arm and told me to close my eyes. I obeyed. He tapped my arm three times and then said the magic word. "Mumbo da thumbo!" He then twisted my arm and had me crying like a little baby. I'm not proud of it, but what can I say, I was seven.

He gave me a wink. _That Jerk! _"Yep, it's hard to believe right?" He than gave me a devilish smile. "You wanna see if it works?"

Luckily, my phone rang at that moment, preventing me from having to (maybe) make a fool of myself. I haven't done that shit for the past decade. I can take a punch in the gut, but I'm not so sure I can take a twist of an arm…

I checked the caller. _'Susan HFH Fletcher' _it read. The 'HFH' stands for, 'Hot as Fucking Hell', which I think is pretty smart to put in. If that HFH wasn't there, and I just answered without remembering she's a hot fuck and ended up undoing all the crap I did to get her into the position I wanted her to be in, now that would seriously suck.

I got up from Emily's couch and went into the kitchen which was empty. It was a good spot because I got a good view of the two jokers over there. I answered the phone to hear a very annoyed high pitched voice.

"Where are you?" I cringed from the volume of her voice. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

_Oh, the date with Susan. I totally forgot that. And with Ally now being around, I don't think there're going to be any more dates with girls… _I thought sadly. But when I thought of a scenario where Ally wasn't in my life, I felt like a big part of my happiness would be taken away as well. I found I couldn't imagine a life without her now.

"Susan," I started awkwardly. I have never been in the position to cancel a date with a hot girl.

"Don't you dare tell me you found something better to do. Or _someone _better." I could almost see her aqua blue eyes glaring. I still thought her eyes were beautiful, but I couldn't help but think they looked dull and normal. They were nothing compared to Ally's brown eyes. Nothing in this world compared Ally's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely.

I looked over to Ally and Embry. What I saw had me seeing red. He was twisting her arm, just as he had done to me when I was seven. Even though I could see the joking smile on Embry's face, all I could see was Ally's face scrunched up from the pain. He let go of her arm before any real damage could be done, but I was still furious.

"Susan, I need to call you back." I tried to suppress the growl threatening to bubble up from my chest.

"Don't you hang up on me, you je－" I hanged up before she could finish her sentence. I knew she would be all over me on Monday, but I couldn't care at that moment.

I stalked over to the laughing pair. Embry saw my murderous look, and his laugh stopped. He shifted his body so he was in front of Ally. He thought he was protecting her from me. He was wrong, of course. _She _wasn't the one who has to worry about feeling my wrath.

I grabbed his shoulders and dragged him outside with me. I could see from the corner of my eye, Ally following us out to the porch.

"Paul?" I heard her worried voice call out my name. Her voice made my stride waver. She sounded so much younger than her physical age. Or _Bella's _physical age. Technically, I didn't know her actually age. "Where are you going?"

That had me stopping in my track. My tight grip on Embry's shoulder loosened and he pulled his shoulder out of my grip. "We're not going anywhere." I finally said. She nodded and came to take my hand in hers.

She pulled me outside and asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with her. I agreed and followed after her. Embry, on the other hand, told Ally that he needed to get back home to do his homework and left. _Good choice, jerk. _She didn't take any notice to my inappropriate internal voice, though.

We strolled down the beach for hours. We didn't talk about much. She would squint and point at the scenery and what not. We stopped a few times to pick seashells. She stuffed a few in her jeans pocket and had a small smile on her face the whole while.

When lunch time came, we went back to Emily's. No one was there but Jared and Kim. Emily was of course in the kitchen mixing up some stew for us.

He saw me with Ally and his brows furrowed. "I thought you were going on a date with Susan Fletcher, not Bella Swan." He said.

I felt Ally getting uncomfortable. I growled at Jared for making her feel such insecurity. "I canceled, since I had plans with Ally here." I wrapped an arm around her waist, showing that she was off the menu now. Even though I knew Jared was imprinted, a possessive side of me showed at that moment.

She looked at me. "You canceled a date? For me?"

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Of course,"

Ally blushed and a small giggle poured out from her mouth.

"I never thought I would live to see this day," I heard Jared whisper to Kim. I was dying to give him a snappy retort, but didn't, knowing that if I did, it would become more complicated.

The rest of lunch went by without much drama. I found Ally and Kim chatting about some book, while Jared was smirking at me the whole time. I glared right back.

The evening wasn't very eventful either. Kim had begged Jared to postpone their plans to go see a movie and stay so she could chat with Ally. I was glad that Ally was getting along with Kim. In my head I was trying to figure out if Kim was reliable with my imprint. _If something ever happens to me, will I be able to count of Kim to take care of Ally? _Those kinds of thoughts were going through my head.

Every time Ally did anything that looked morally painful, such as crack of her finger, or a light smack on the arm had me on the edge wanting to stop it, prevent it. That had Jared cracking up. Every time I flinched from the small crack, or a small smack, Jared would smack my shoulder and tell me lighten up. Jackass.

He was the same when he had just imprinted. He wouldn't let Kim out of his sight. He would follow her home, and sleep out of her house to make sure she was safe. We all made fun of him back then, but it seemed he was getting his revenge now.

Before I knew it, the first day with Ally was over. At one point, Jared and I left the two girls to have their bonding time in peace. So at six o'clock, we went back looking for our girls.

We found that they were at the beach. Kim was humming a sweet tune with Ally's head on her lap. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. Ally's peaceful face had _me _at peace as well.

I never knew that day with your imprint would feel so full and satisfactory.

"Kimmy," Jared murmured. Kim looked up, and smiled back at us.

She caressed Ally's hair as a mother would to her child. Jared had a goofy smile on his face, and I was pretty sure I had a similar expression on my face. "Ally fell asleep a while ago."

I picked Ally up and cradled her to my chest. She snuggled closer to me, with a smiled perched on her delicate lips.

Jared helped Kim up, but kept a strong grip on her hand.

I walked behind them, staring at Ally's peaceful expression. Ally just being there with me had me happy, but being this close had me feel content.

Kim looked back at us. She looked down at Ally with a smile. She looked up to my eyes, and with a serious tone she told me, "You need to take care of Ally," Her voice didn't waver even when an arm snaked around her waist. "Ally needs someone to be there for her. She's in a very compromising position. And don't forget that she's younger than Bella's age. She's going to need more help than other teens that are Bella's age,"

I nodded. It was finally dawning on me that this wasn't going to be a normal imprint.

Sam was waiting at my house, sitting on my dad's house steps.

"You need to take her home. Charlie's been calling Jacob every ten minutes from worrying something had happened." He told me. "And after that, you have a patrol."

I gave Sam a pleading look. "Sam, I can't leave her unprotected like that. And I have a patrol, so I won't be able to look after her." I pleaded. "And it would probably be better for the Chief and Ally, because I don't she's not ready to deal Bella's dad. It would be too personal for her to deal with at this stage." I reasoned.

When he didn't responded, I added, "_Please _Sam,"

He raised his eyebrows. "Paul Lahote saying the magic word," He had an amused smirk on his face. He got a thoughtful look for a moment, glancing back and forth from my pleading face to the woods.

He had me sweating for a minute, until he sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll call Charlie and tell him that we'll have her for tonight."

I smiled in relief.

"But," He added. _I knew this was coming… _"She's staying with us. I'm not lying to the Chief."

I would have cared if it were any other girl before that day, but my number one priority was protecting her, not getting into her pants.

I nodded without saying anything. I didn't want him changing his mind just because I opened my big mouth.

I tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon, honey," I whispered to her.

Before leaving, I gave Sam a glare. "Can I trust her with you?"

He nodded, keeping eye contact. I glared at him for a little longer, challenging him to go against his word.

When I was satisfied, I gave one last look at the second floor guest room, and ran into the woods.

Edward's POV

I was gone for two minutes to answer the phone call. Alice had been calling to tell me that she couldn't see Bella/Ally's future anymore. One thought popped into my head. I ran back to the Treaty Line, but no one was there anymore.

"Damn it!" I cursed. She was out of my sight in wolf territory, which meant that she could be anywhere in the reservation and could get hurt from one of the uncontrolled wolf. And the thought that she wasn't Bella and that she didn't have the knowledge about the wolves had me worrying even more.

I stood there a little longer, hoping she would come out from one of the trees and laugh at me for being so stupid for falling for her trick. But of course, nothing like that happened.

I sighed. Of course that was what was going to happen.

First, I lose my fiancé to a 14 year old little girl, then that 14 year old girl ends up being basically kidnapped by werewolves…

I went home to ask Alice for information when she would be going home. Once she was back in Alice's visions, I needed to get Ally to understand that she wasn't supposed to be here. That she needed to take in the truth and know that she needs to disappear for Bella to come back.

Charlie's POV

I went to the hospital to check on Bella, but when I went to reception and they told me she was already gone without checking out, I just knew something happened.

She hasn't been my little girl for such a long time, but every father would just know when something horrible was happening to their little girl.

I asked for Doctor Cullen and was told to wait for him in his office.

Two minutes, and the doctor came back.

"Good evening Chief Swan." He greeted me formally.

I shook his hand with a nod. "Where is Bella?"

"Ms. Swan has already left with Mr. Lahote." He explained.

"But the receptionist told me she never left without checking out. And I can't imagine Bella doing such a thing,"

He nodded. "It has something to do with her... condition." He said hesitantly.

"Condition?" I questioned. What did he mean by that?

"Yes," He nodded gravely. "We are afraid we are seeing－"

"Please doctor," I cut in. "Just tell me what happened to Bella."

He nodded, flipping open a folder. He looked through them and looked back at me. "We are afraid you're daughter may have a multiple personality disorder."

It took a moment for me to take it in. "Multiple personality disorder…?" The name tasted foul in my mouth.

"Yes, it is a disorder where the patient is under to much stress, which forces the patient to make a barrier between the stress and the patient.

And that barrier is a personality that the patient had made up in his or her mind. People diagnosed with multiple personality disorder often report that they have experienced severe physical and sexual abuse, especially during their early to mid-childhood. But there are many possibilities." Doctor Cullen explained.

"How do you fix it?" I asked.

"There are many common treatment methods, such as eclectic mix of psychotherapy techniques including cognitive behavioral, insight-oriented therapies, dialectical behavioral therapy, hypnotherapy and eye movement desensitization and reprocessing." I was so confused from all the names of therapies. All the names were going in circles in my head. Then, to add the list of names going round and round, Doctor Cullen went on. "Some behavior therapists initially use behavioral treatments such as only responding to a single identity, and then to use a more traditional therapy once a consistent response is established."

I took a deep breath.

Doctor Cullen looked at me with encouragement in his eyes. "I will personally look for a good therapist. I hope you know that you are not on your own." He said.

I nodded. "Thank you. That is very encouraging." I said. "I'm going to need as much as support as I can get," I laughed weakly.

If I only knew what a tiring road this would be….

* * *

**So I what did you think about the information for Multiple Personality Disorder? Did it sound too fake...? **

**I was too lazy to re-read this chapter, so there were probably many mistakes, and I apologize about that... **

**So I hope you liked this chapter!**

**And I hope you'll continue reading this story :)**

**Reviews will be appreciated ;) **

**Love,**

**pinkypink410 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hewo! I've got a fever once again... Boohoo... **

**Well, since it's finally the weekend, I'll try to get as many chapters as possible out there :) **

**Okay, so I want to thank**

**Newest-Vamp-x once again, for reviewing! And thank you for sticking around! **

**I personally liked this chapter :) Even though when Paul's with his brothers he's a rock, I've always imagined Paul as a softy inside... Lol :D What have you always imagined? **

**Well, read ahead and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Paul's POV

At around mid-night my patrol was over. It was originally supposed to go on until two in the morning, but Sam told me that Ally was a good enough excuse for me to leave early. So _this _was a valid excuse.

I ran back to Emily's to check on Ally before going back to my house to get a few hours of shut eye.

Emily was already asleep in Sam and her room. I slowly tip-towed to their guest room, and opened the door soundlessly as possible.

Ally was sleeping on the bed just as I left her. The sheets were now curled around her body, but she was still asleep.

I tip-towed to her bedside and crouched down next to her face to get a better look. I caressed her cheek with my thumb and forefinger. "You're the most important thing in the world to me, Ally." I confessed to my sleeping imprint. "So you better learn how to keep safe even without me," I kissed her temple.

She grumbled something undetectable, and brought her hand to rub her eyes. She looked like a little four year old. Rubbing sleep from her eyes in such a cute way.

"Hey baby, you need to get back to sleep. It's late." I murmured to her. I continued to caress her cheek.

Her hazy brown eyes squinted up at me. "Paul," She said hoarsely.

"Don't worry, I'll be leaving in a bit," I smiled down at her.

She shook her head and grabbed my left arm that wasn't doing anything and gently tugged it. "Can you stay? I'm kind lonely," She said.

Her innocence was radiating the brightest then. I thought for a moment, whither it would be inappropriate to sleep in the same bed as Ally. But she was asking with so much innocence, and it wasn't like we were going to be doing anything, so I just nodded.

I closed the door until it clicked shut, and went back to the single bed. Ally had scooted to the edge of the bed so I would have room. I brought the sheets up and got into the bed. Even though she had only been sleeping in that bed for several hours, it smelled strongly of her scent, strawberries and cookies. I pulled her small body towards mine, and placed her on top of my chest.

She snuggled closer to my naked chest. She giggled into my skin, "You're really warm."

I laughed at that. "I always have a warm spot for you," I said.

She snorted making a un-lady like sound. "That's really nice,"

I spooned her, and felt her sigh. "Good night Paul,"

"Good night Ally," I whispered back.

Before long, Ally's breathing was deep and even, indicating she was asleep. I slowly closed my eyes and soon found myself being consumed by my drowsiness as well.

The next morning was an interesting one.

I woke up with a weight on my chest. My brain, which was totally turned off because it was morning, couldn't tell who was there. I first thought it was Susan Fletcher since I remembered making plans with her, but soon remembered I had canceled. _Who is this girl then? _I thought.

She was already done rubbing her eyes, and had looked up to me with a big lazy smile on her face. "Good morning,"

I looked into her eyes and felt as if it were my first time again. I felt consumed by them, finding no depth.

"Good morning to you too," I kissed her forehead.

She flushed a light pink, than hopped off my chest. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

I nodded at the door, too lazy to explain with words. "Fine, I'll look for it myself." She huffed.

I heard her light footsteps going the right way towards the bathroom. I couldn't hear anyone using the upstairs bathroom, so I guess she was just lucky. I heard her get in and do her business and come back running.

Her face was flushed a dark crimson red. "When did I change into these?" She asked me with a panicked look.

I rolled my eyes at her mundane worry. "Emily must have changed you into her P.J.s."

Ally was wearing a light pink loosely fitted T-shirt and hot pink sweatpants. I didn't even know Emily owned such clothing. I couldn't help but thinking these bright colors suited Ally more than the dark colors Bella so very much liked to wear.

She sighed out. "Oh, okay," She smiled in relief.

I heard Emily's footsteps coming up the stairs. She knocked on the door before opening the door. "Ally, how are you…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw me lying on the bed lazily. "Paul, what are you doing here?" She asked in horror.

Ally turned to Emily with a shy smile. "I asked him to stay,"

Emily raised one slender eye brow at me, as if were my fault. As if I took advantage of Ally. "I wouldn't dare." I growled. Even the thought of anyone, including myself, taking advantage in anyway, had me furious. And to think Emily was accusing me of doing just that had me aggravated.

She just gave me a disappointed look, and left the room.

Ally looked worried. "Did I do something?"

I stood up and took her cheek in my hand. "Of course not," I searched in her eyes, looking for any sign of doubt. "Emily's just not a morning person," I pretty much lied, but I knew that would make more sense to her.

She nodded, but still looked guilty. "I feel like a burden to you guys… You know, just popping out of no where and needing shelter and help and all that crap."

"Ally," I caressed her cheek. "If you were a burden, we would have kicked you out the moment we thought right. But since we thought that you're good, that you're were worth it, that's why we're all trying to help you as much as possible." I told her.

"But another reason is because you knew the body, right…" She said softly.

_There's much more than that, honey… Much more indeed… _I thought. But I just shook my head.

"Now," I changed the tone of my voice to a brighter one. "Enough of this mopey dopey ness! Let's go get some food in you!" I cheered.

She just grabbed my hand and nodded. I dragged her downstairs to get us some grub.

We walked down to find Sam already sitting in a chair with Emily setting the table. Sam stopped his conversation with Emily when he heard us coming. When he saw me, he gave me a glare, giving me a '_we are going to talk' _gaze.

"Sit down Ally," Emily said, giving Ally a bright smile. "We have a lot of food, so you don't have to worry about these two big boys eat all our food."

And there was a lot of food on the table. There was a gigantic plate of scrambled eggs with another stack of toast. There were three big bowls of butter and another big plate of coleslaw. There was defiantly a lot on the table.

I let go of Ally's hand and dumped myself in the chair across from Sam. She hesitantly sat down next to me, seeming very shy. She was quietly squinting at the bowl of coleslaw with so much concentration that I worried a blood vessel might pop. I slung an arm around the back of her chair and laughed.

"It looks like you made enough food for the army, Emily."

She rolled her eyes at me while taking a seat next to Sam. "Do you have any doubts that you won't be able to eat all this?"

"Nope," I said with confidence.

Ally was still silent next to me, but I just took it as her being embarrassed.

I grabbed the eggs and scooped three scoops for myself. I passed the eggs to Ally, and I saw from the corner of my eye that she only scooped half a scoop in her plate and was trying to pass the bowl to Emily, but I wouldn't have that. If she ate so little in Bella's body, I wondered how thin she was in her original body. I couldn't have my own go hungry.

I shoved half my eggs on to her plate, ignoring her protests. "I really can't eat that much," She tried to shoved the eggs back on to my plate, but I swiftly ducked my plate.

"You are eating all those eggs," I stated out.

She just sighed out. Sam and Emily were eyeing us with a weird expression on their faces. I just ignored them and got a piece of toast for Ally and myself.

From the way she was eyeing the coleslaw, I got the impression that she didn't like it, so I didn't push that on her. I got one scoop for myself, and offered her the bowl, but when she shook her head I just passed it on to Sam.

I dug into my food, stuffing as much as food as possible in my mouth.

She bowed her head and whispered something I didn't understand. I wondered if she was religious. She glanced at me and I heard her small giggle. "You look like a chipmunk."

I looked up at her. "A chipmunk?" I questioned after I swallowed half my food. That was in my mouth.

She nodded. "With all the food stuffed in your cheeks,"

Sam snorted at that. "Paul the chipmunk…" Sam said. "That sounds cute." He laughed at me.

I glared at him. "With our similar eating ways, you'll be the Sam-munk." That one had Emily laughing.

He glared back at me with a smile on his lips.

Ally was watching us bicker with an amused look. She was slowly eating her eggs, eyeing us. I was satisfied that she was eating, and went back to telling Sam off.

Ally would participate in the later conversations, but was still hesitant to. But I guess it was a good start.

After breakfast, Ally changed into some of Emily's clothing that she offered to lend. She wore a normal beige T-shirt with loose jeans. I thought she would fit in just fine in the rez, if she didn't mind what she wore much.

I had noticed the way she would be squinting at everything and brought that up. "I noticed you've been squinting a lot. Do you want to go get some glasses?" I offered.

She looked up to me. We were sitting on the porch, waiting for something interesting to pop up. "That would be nice. I have really bad eye sight" She rolled her eyes. "I can hardly see your face from this distance." We were sitting only a foot away. "But I don't have any money here. And I don't have any connections to my parents."

I huffed up and patted my chest. "You've got the Bank of Paul, so you've got nothing to worry about!"

She shook her head, looking mortified. "No, I could never do such a thing. Glasses are pretty expensive, you know."

"Well, the Bank of Paul has unlimited amount of cash." I out right lied.

Ally swatted my arm. "Yeah, like anyone has unlimited amount of cash. Only the cash making machine has unlimited cash."

"Well," I drawled. "I've got a money making machine then."

"It's made out of cardboard, right?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's made out of air." I gave her the best serious look while holding on to my laugh.

"Oh, that's much more solid," She snorted.

"Back to the point, I'm getting you a pair of glasses." I gave her the hand to stop her protest. "You don't get a say on this. I _am _getting you freaking cool glasses."

I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's get us some glasses!" I pulled Ally to my house where my truck rested.

It didn't take long to get to my house. My house was a small little house. A small porch, with a small one story, small roomed house. My old truck rested on the lot. It was rusted all over, making a very similar color as to Bella's truck, according to Jacob's memory.

I fished out my home keys out from the under the mat. I unlocked the door and grabbed my truck's keys that were sitting on the counter.

I went to my room and first grabbed a T-shirt and then fished through my bedside drawer, looking for my savings. I counted two hundred dollars, but wasn't sure if it was going to be enough, so I went to my dad's room and looked for his stash of cash. It was in his drawer, which contained four hundred dollars. I took another one hundred dollar bill and stuffed it in my pocket.

Ally was waiting outside, her hands stuffed in her pockets. I locked the house, and placed the keys to its original hiding place, and went to unlock the old piece of crap.

I opened the passenger side door for Ally. "Me lady," I bowed my head. She giggled and jumped on.

I ran to the driver side and hopped on. I buckled up my seat belt, and once I was sure she was buckled up as well, I set off to Port Angeles, which I was sure had a good eyeglasses store.

It didn't take long to get there. Ally was squinting out of the window the whole way there.

I parked close to the glasses store I knew of. I took Ally's hand in mine, and leaded us in there.

I pushed the door open, and a small bell rang. I have never been there, since I've never had bad eye sight, so when I saw so many frames lined up all around the store, I was surprised. There was a small cash register on the edge, and a door leading to another room. Frames of all colors and sizes were lined up everywhere, all around the room.

A blond, green eyed girl stood behind the cash register said with a smile, "How may I help you?"

But the moment her eyes checked me out, her stance changed a little. Her smile became more inviting, and I could see her pulling her shirt down a little. When Ally came in with a firm grip on my hand, Blondie eyes sharpened towards her. Ally squinted at everything, especially at the posters on the walls.

"I'm looking for some glasses for my little Ally here," I kissed Ally's cheek, trying to make her understand that I was not available.

Ally blinked at our intimate display. She squinted at the blonde blob.

"So, first pick out a frame then call me so I can check out your eye sight." Blondie said and disappeared through the door.

"Pick the frame of your choice." I gestured to the many frames in front of us.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She suddenly asked me.

I cocked my head to the side.

"I mean, talking your friend to let me stay at their home, buying me eyeglasses… Why would you do so much for me? Are you really close to this Bella person?" Her lips were set in a small frown with and her eyes slightly narrowed.

I knew this was coming some time. I was just hoping it would've come after I told her about the wolf thing. I guess I was just going to have to go around that. "First, no, I was never close with Bella. I've never actually liked her." I admitted. "But, I really like you. That's why I'm doing all this for you." I stared into her eyes.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "But how can you like me? We've only just met yesterday."

_Good point… _"From the moment I saw you, I just knew you were the one." I told her the truth. What else was I going to say?

She looked down to the ground. "What if you're wrong…?" She asked quietly. Her voice wavered a little.

I pulled her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm not. I just know it." I whispered to her. "You're the one for me."

Bella's POV

I woke up from my dream. I was still in the dark room.

I don't know how long I've been here, but I knew one thing. I wanted to leave. But for me to do that, I needed to open the locked door in front of me.

I stood up from the hard ground and grabbed the knob; I was surprised that it turned just a millimeter. But even if it was just a small step, I needed to open this door little by little.

I _am _leaving this room, even if it's the last thing I do…

* * *

**As Newest-Vamp-x has requested, I've put in a (short) part with Bella Bella's POV. Even though Bella's struggling with the door, she's making progress... :)**

**What do you think is behind the door...? **

**And what did you think of the little moments with Paul and Ally? Does it sound fake? **

**Your reviews are my motivation :) So I would appreciate if you would review... ;) **

**Kk, so see you (probably) tomorrow!**

**Love, **

**pinkypink410**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday... My mom made me go to sleep early since my fever went up, and was all 'Stop using the computer!'... **

**But since my mom's not home, you get an update! Yay!**

**Thank you again and again,**

******Dottyanne & ****Newest-Vamp-x**

**for reviewing! Sorry I couldn't respond... But you'd rather have a faster update, right?**

**Okay, my lovely readers, read on! **

* * *

Edward's POV

One whole night, and no sign of Bella or Ally anywhere. I was hoping a little time would've made Ally uncomfortable, in danger, unprotected… I hoped anything to bring her back to Forks where I could actually talk to her.

But nothing like that ever happened. She stayed with the uncontrolled mutts all day, making me feel jittery from worry. Many thoughts went through my head. _'What if one of the mutts lost control and hurt her? _Or _'What if Bella came back and Paul got angry? _

On the second day since Ally woke up instead of Bella, she still didn't come up. I was pacing around in my room all night, checking through Alice's mind every 5 minutes, looking for any information to do with Bella.

In the morning, nothing came up.

Until around ten o'clock.

Alice, who had been sitting on the couch with Jasper who was comforting her all night, suddenly perked up. She called out my name in surprise and relief.

I ran downstairs, scanning through her mind. In her vision, I could see Ally walking in a small room. It was a room with a three interesting looking machines perched on a big wooden desk. There were three small chairs in front of each machine for the customer to sit on.

Ally was leaded by a blonde girl with green eyes to the seat in the very left. There was a paper on the big desk, which had Ally's name on it. I was able to catch the words 'Eye sight' before the vision ended.

I was standing in front of Alice in a second. "Where is she?" I demanded.

Jasper glared at me. "Give her some time to breathe, Edward. She's been as worried about her as you've been."

"This is the love of my life we're talking about." I hissed. "The sooner I get to her, the better."

"She's gone again," She breathed. "She must be with one of the wolves."

"Where is she, Alice?" I pushed.

Jasper hissed at me, but didn't say anything. "She's in Port Angeles. In the a shop called Eye Lenses,"

I was running the moment she said the word. I needed to go get her before they left, and knew that my Volvo was much slower then me.

It only took me a short time to get there, but for me, it was too long.

When I got closer to civilization, I slowed down to an easy jog. My feet wanted to carry me faster, but I did my best to hold onto the urge.

_Only a few more minutes… Only a few more minutes… _

Paul's POV

I had managed to talk Ally into letting me buy her eyeglasses. Out of some kind of miracle… Even though we had an emotional moment, I think we are a little closer now, with her knowing a notch of the truth. And I was glad that she knew that I had feelings for her. Very _strong_ feelings for her.

She had finally picked a frame that was pink transparent with black polka dots. It suited Ally. I just knew it.

She walked into the other room with Blondie, who was still giving me these looks. It was starting to really annoy me, to tell you the truth. I opened a pamphlet about eyeglasses and was shocked to see the prince for one pair. One pair of eyeglasses, including the frame and lenses, costs over $250. I'd brought enough money to pay for it, but I was still blown away by the price.

The next moment, I smelled bloodsucker. It smelled horrible. And it smelled close by.

I stood up so I was standing between the door leading to Ally and the front door. If anyone was trying to harm Ally, they were going to have to get through me.

The emo one came into the store, stinking up the place. If everyone had superhuman smelling like I did, everyone would be staying away from this store.

"Where is she?" He hissed at me.

I glared right back. _'Didn't you get the memo that she doesn't like you? Is it not enough for you to understand from seeing her crying and telling you to go away? Or are you just slow?' _

"You better tell me where she is before I tear your head off." Emo over there threatened me.

'_It wasn't that convincing.' _I smirked. _'You know, Emo's spelled a lot like Elmo. I think I'll call you Elmo from now on,' _I laughed in his face.

His face darkened from anger. "If you've hurt her, I swear to God I'll－"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," I stopped him. "If _I _hurt her? I'm not the one who's going to suck her blood."

He glared at me, but didn't say anything. His eyes went to the door behind me.

I turned my head to see Ally and Blondie coming out. Blondie laid eyes on Elmo, and she her little crush on me was over. She had a new target now.

Ally walked up to me with a faint smile. "Thank you for doing this for me."

She saw my constant glances towards Elmo, and looked over my shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen…" She whimpered. Her eyes were huge from fear and shock. "How did you find me…?" Ally asked in horror.

"Excuse me," Blondie interrupted our heated glaring fight. "But, I need someone to pay for these glasses."

I saw from the corner of my eye, Elmo about to open his mouth, but I beat him to the chase. "I'll be paying for that."

She leaded us back to the register. I didn't like turning my back on Elmo, but didn't have a choice. I had to believe he wouldn't do anything with a human's presence. But I made sure Ally was walking in front of me, and while I was paying the 260 dollars I kept my arm wrapped around her waist.

"The glasses should be ready in about an hour, so just drop by when ever is convenient for you. As long as it's between an hour from now to eight." Blondie explained, giving me the receipt and a paper she told us to hand in when we come back.

"Thank you," Ally said to the woman, and I turned us back to the bloodsucker. I made sure I had a firm grip around her for if I need to protect her.

"Want to take this outside?" I offered through my teeth. Ally had a worried look on her face, making her look very young.

The bloodsucker got out first. I pulled Ally with me outside. I was calculating in my head if I could get us back into the truck and drive away fast enough. But the answer was no.

"Ally," The bloodsucker tried to meet her eyes. "It's dangerous being with that boy. He might lose control. I'll take you back home where I can explain everything to you."

I felt Ally shrink back a little. But I heard her take a breath to prepare herself to talk. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She then added, "Or, go to they're house. That's like suicide."

I couldn't be more proud of Ally for trying to fight back. _'Take that, bloodsucking Elmo,' _I sneered.

"But I'm not some random stranger." I could tell he was trying to _dazzle _her. Not going to happen.

I turned my body so I was in front of her, totally hiding the view of the bloodsucker. I took both her cheeks in my hands and kissed her temple. "You have nothing to be scared of. Let's just get in my truck and go get something to eat, huh?" I said with a smile.

I may have strong feelings towards her; however I just knew she wasn't ready for a romantic one. Not at the moment. She needed a protector, someone who would smile for her when something liked this happened. But I somehow knew we would be more, once the time came.

"Ally, I'm really close to Bella. She's my fiancée. And I miss her a lot." Edward said with a streak of sadness. "A lot of people miss her. Her family, my family, her friends, her teachers… She's missed by many people, Ally. Don't you think that's wrong for you to be using someone else's body? Taking over her life?" He was using the guilt card.

And the thing that had me annoyed was that she believed him.

I turned back to Bloodsucking Elmo. "Will you shut the fuck up?"

I gave Ally a serious gaze. "Do you believe him, Ally? Do you really believe him?" I forcefully asked. I _needed _her to understand that she had the right to live too.

She nodded her head, with her gaze was glued to the ground.

I brought her chin up with my two index fingers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

I nodded. I could understand she wasn't ready to get into something so deep, but I hoped one day she would be able to. "Okay," I patted her shoulder. "Can you wait in the truck? I need to have a word with Mr. Cullen,"

She headed towards the car. I could see her wiping her eyes on the way, and felt horrible. I felt horrible that I had to push her, and felt horrible that she had to be in such a difficult situation.

The Bloodsucking Elmo-

"Will you stop with the Bloodsucking Elmo?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't think so,"

"What are you trying to do?" Elmo changed the subject. "At one point, Bella _is _going to come back to me. And Ally's going to have to disappear. Why are you attaching your self to her?"

I glared at him. "I _imprinted _on her. She's my _imprint. _I'm not letting her go." I stated. "And if you so much as come close, to my Ally, I am going to tear your head off and burry it 6 feet under."

I back stepped towards the car, keeping my eye on the enemy. "You stay away from her."

His whole body was twitching all over, but stayed put. _'Look who's the obedient one. Next thing you'll know, I'll be having you fetching sticks.' _

When I got to my truck, I could see Ally with her eyes huge. Her mouth was slightly open. She looked terrified.

And what terrified me, was I felt the imprint connection getting stretched thinner and thinner. I felt her being taken away from me.

"Ally!"

Bella's POV

I had the door halfway open. Only a little more and I'll be able to slip through the door.

I could hear Edward's soothing voice coming through the door, motivating me to keep pulling. Sweat was pouring down my forehead, but I ignored it. I needed to get to the other side.

"A little more," I panted in between breaths. "Only a little more,"

"UHHH!" I screamed, pulling the door with my whole body.

I felt myself being pulled into the light. I could've swore I felt something pass me when I left, heading into the door.

I was consumed by the light, being sucked into my safe spot.

**(Back to…) **Paul's POV

I ran to the truck. The bloodsucker followed behind me.

I opened the door and gathered her limp body and cuddled her to my chest just like I did last night. "Ally?" I whimpered. She was in my arms, but she wasn't in my arms. Her _soul _was gone…

Ally opened her eyes, but I knew it wasn't my cute, naïve little imprint. It was the bloodsucker's fiancé.

Bella's eyes were darker than my Ally's, and her scent changed the moment her eyes opened. Ally's strawberry and cookie smell changed to a strawberry and freesia smell.

I numbly handed Bella's body to Emo boy.

He had a bright smile on his face. "Hey, sweetheart," He cooed. "Welcome back."

I saw them being all lovey-dovey together, peppering each other in kisses. Bella had a confused face, much different than my Ally's. I felt my heart tugging me somewhere. Or maybe nowhere, but it was still tugging.

"Where am I?" I heard Bella ask Edward.

"You've been gone for a while," Edward was caressing Bella's cheek, just as I had. "I've missed you so much…"

I gave Bella Swan a glare. "I hope you have a good life." I said from between my teeth. "But I'm going to warn you, I just know that Ally's not gone. She _is _coming back…" I growled at the two of them. I didn't know who I was trying to convince, me or them.

I got in the truck and slammed the door, trying to get away from them as fast as possible.

I drove around for a while, ignoring everything. I knew I had a patrol from three, but I couldn't bring myself to go back to La Push. I needed to be alone for a while and try to convince myself that this wasn't a permanent thing. I still had the strong tug, so that at least meant that she was alive somewhere out in the world… or maybe alive in Bella's head…

Time passed so slowly. One minute felt like 10 days. I was in my memory, remembering the very short time I had with her. Finding her, joking with her… my feelings for her…

I checked my watch. It was four in the afternoon. I didn't feel anything at all; however I knew I had to go back to La Push. But then I remembered. The very last moment I had with Ally was to go get her glasses.

I U-turned, and headed back to Port Angeles. The sun had already started setting. I looked around the atmosphere, imagining what Ally might have saw during the ride here this morning.

I stopped my car in front of the store again and slowly walked in.

When I opened the door, the same bell rang as this morning. But everything was different from this morning. I lost my imprint and felt empty. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" A different woman from this morning asked.

I slammed the paper on the desk a little too strong, making the woman flinch.

She timidly came closer to me, as if I were a wild animal. And I probably was. My instincts were closer to an animalistic one rather than human. I never thought having an imprint would be so full and satisfactory when with her, but when without her, so dull and empty. It was finally dawning on to me, that nothing would ever be the same with or without her. And I definitely want to live _with _her, even just as friends.

"I… I'll go get your glasses," She stuttered and hurried away.

I could still faintly smell Ally's strawberry and cookie smell. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that she was still here with me, but her scent was so faint, I couldn't bring myself to trick myself.

"Sir?" I felt the woman saying. "Sir?"

I opened my eyes.

"These are your glasses." She handed me Ally's glasses. I imagined Ally would've smiled her big, cute smile.

I took them in my hands thinking about the reason of why she might have picked this frame. Did she like pink? Did she like polka dots? Did she like the transparent thing?

"Thank you," I said as politely as possible to the woman and left the store.

I sat in my truck, where her scent was still strong. I held her glasses. I felt like crushing the brand new glasses, but didn't. My thoughts were everywhere.

But the reason I didn't crush them was because I believed… I knew she was coming back. So for when she came back, I was going to hold onto it for her.

"Come back to me Ally." I whispered. "I'm waiting."

* * *

**Poor Paul... :'( **

**I felt really bad for making Ally disappearing so soon, but Eddie boy misses Belly Boo too much, that he's been nagging me for a while... **

***SHUT UP EDDIE! I GAVE YOU BELLA BACK! NOT LET ME FREAKING WRITE!***

**Okay, so, I have a question for y'all. How old is Bella in Eclipse anyway? I've just been wondering, and I have a feeling I'm going to need information about that in the coming chapters... **

**If you know, tell me by reviewing or PMing me, please? **

**Reviews are strongly appreciated :) They are my motivation for me to write another chapter! **

**Love,**

**pinkypink410**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am back with another chappy! **

**So, I know I haven't been replying to your reviews, but know that I'll get to replying to the people who reviewed chapter 8 and 9! **

**Okay, so I want to thank **

**Guest (I hope you know who you are!) & Newest-Vamp-x! You guys are great! **

**So enough about me! Read on!**

* * *

Ally's POV

One moment, I'm in Paul's truck waiting for him to come in so we can get on the road, and the next, my vision was starting to get blurry. Before I knew it, I couldn't see a thing. Everything was white.

I could hear Paul calling my name from somewhere, but it felt like there was a bubble between us, keeping us apart. And I was being sucked more and more into the core.

And my vision was gone. I couldn't even see white anymore. All there was was darkness.

"UHHHHHH!" I heard a woman's scream.

I was being sucked into the bubble at full speed. I closed my eyes. While that was happening, I felt something brushing against my shirt.

CLICK!

When I felt the world had stopped moving, I cautiously opened my eyes.

I was sitting in the middle of a dark room. There was nothing in there. Not even a window. There was only one wooden door, with light leaking from the edges.

It scared me. I didn't like the room. Not at all…

And something was nagging me. It felt like my heart was tied to a rope and it was being pulled from the beyond the door. I leaned on the door, trying to loosen the pull, but that didn't do any good.

"Okay, Ally," I talked to myself. "Nothing good will happen if I don't do anything."

I touched the door knob and tried turning it. It turned, but even if I pulled, it wouldn't budge. I looked around for something I could use, but of course there was nothing.

"Might as well do this!" I rolled up my sleeves, **(I forgot whither she was wearing a short sleeve or a long sleeve, so let's just make it a long sleeve…) **getting ready to brace myself.

I stared pulling, not intending to stop until the door opened…

Bella's POV

I was finally free from the dark room. I was back with Edward again. That made all my effort to get out of the dark room worth it.

Edward was carrying me bridal style. "Bella? Honey?" Edward nuzzled my neck. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" I said, staring at the truck rolling away. "Was that Paul?"

Edward's handsome face tensed. "Yeah," He didn't add any details though.

I guess I'm going to have to just ask. "What happened?"

He looked down at me with worry filled eyes. "Do you remember anything, honey?"

"Is there something I should remember?" I was confused.

He took an unneeded breath. _'Oh uh… This is not going to be good…' _I thought. "Has anything… happened?"

I cocked my head. "What do you mean by that?"

"Honey…" Edward closed his eyes. "You've been… technically gone for a day."

"What…" I stared up at him in confusion. "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" I was started to get irritated.

"You were replaced by a girl named Ally…" Edward said cautiously. "Do you know anyone named Ally…?"

I nodded. "I know one Ally." I explained. "She's my cousin's cousin. I only met her when she was a baby. I think I was eight or nine and she was…" I thought back. "Maybe about two or three?"

Edward's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah,"

I smiled up at him. I cupped Edward's cold cheek in my palm. "What does this have to do with me being gone?"

His whole body was tense. "We need to talk to Carlisle."

He still carried me, but he was so concentrated in his thoughts that I was afraid he would drop me, even with his vampire reflexes. The feeling he would drop me became the strongest when he started running at full vampire speed.

When the Cullen mansion became visible, Edward slowed his pace to a normal human jog. "Carlisle!" He shouted. The volume of his voice made me flinch. "Carlisle!"

A very concerned Carlisle came out of the house. "What happened?" He looked at me and gave me a smile. "Hello," A little more polite than usual.

"Hi Carlisle," I smiled. Edward set me back on my two wobbly feet.

Edward entwined our fingers, and smiled down at me. "She's back, Carlisle. Bella's back."

Suddenly, I was jumped by a small pixie. "Bella! We were so worried about you!" Alice squealed. "I'm so glad you're back,"

I saw Jasper standing away a little. I smiled at him from over Alice's shoulder. He nodded his head with a small smile.

"Alice, you'll get to talk to Bella later," I heard Edward say. "We need to talk to Carlisle."

Alice pulled away from me with a small pout on her lips. I chuckled at her cute response. Typical Alice.

Edward took my hand in his, and leaded us into the house. "Where're Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"They went hunting. They should be back by the day after tomorrow," He explained.

"I guess I'll see them on Monday," I shrugged.

Edward looked worriedly at me, but just leaded us into Carlisle's study. Carlisle was following from behind us.

Carlisle took a seat on the chair behind the desk. Edward closed the door and sat next to me on the small sofa Carlisle had in his study.

"Have you explained her condition to her yet?" Carlisle asked Edward.

The question just popped out of my mouth. "What condition?"

"We might have got it wrong. I haven't heard the whole story yet, but a lot things aren't clicking, and I have a feeling it has something to do with the green light." Edward and Carlisle went on with their conversation, ignoring my small questions. At one point, when I thought I would explode, Carlisle reassured me that they would answer as much as possible later.

After five minutes of them debating about the unknown, they're conversation stopped and they both turned to me.

"I just heard from Edward that you know someone with the name of Ally?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "My cousin's cousin is Ally."

Carlisle leaned into his chair. "Do you remember her full name?"

I cocked my head side ways, thinking hard. "Um," I stuttered. I wracked through my brain, trying to remember what my parents said her name was. "I think it was Ally Take…" I stopped.

"Takeyama?" Edward helped.

I thought a little more, than nodded. "I think it was something like that."

"Does she live in Tokyo?" Edward asked me.

"Um," I stuttered again. "When I saw her the last time, she used to live in Seattle. But that was over a decade ago."

"I could call my mom sometimes and ask?" I offered.

Carlisle nodded. "That would be really helpful."

I nodded. "Now can I ask some questions?"

"Of course,"

"When Edward said I was gone for a day, what does that mean?" I looked from between Carlisle and Edward.

Edward explained for me. "On Saturday morning,"

"Which is supposed to be yesterday, right?" I asked, trying to get the basics down.

"Yeah," He nodded. "So yesterday, I heard movement from outside and I went to check it but nothing was there," He took my hand in his and started to massage it. "But when was on my way back to your room, there was this green light illuminating your whole room while a woman was chanting."

"Green light?" I questioned.

He nodded, staring at my hand. "I ran back into your room, and I could still smell the scent of the person by your bed. But the scent wasn't left anywhere else. Not in hallway, not by any windows, only your room."

"How is that possible?" Everything was just getting more and more confusing.

"I don't know Bella." Edward continued massaging my palm. "When I got back, you started to wake up. But the person who woke up, wasn't you, but Ally,"

That had me _really _confused. That didn't make sense. That wasn't logically possible. "Ally? As in Japanese Ally?" I asked in shock.

"So Ally's Japanese," Carlisle said. "If Ally's 100% Japanese, how can you two be related in anyway?"

I sighed. "This is going to get complicated. Do you really want to hear it?" I asked, hoping he'll refuse.

"We'll keep up," Carlisle said, encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and started. "So from my mom's side, I have two uncles. They're both married and have kids, which mean I have a lot of cousins. And a lot cousin's cousins…" I chuckled. "So one of my uncles, Uncle Fred, he married with a Japanese woman, Minako, and had one child, Aya. And Uncle Fred's wife, Minako has three other brothers and sisters.

"And that's where Ally comes from. Ally's mom is Minako's sister. Ally's parents went to college in Seattle, so that's why they lived there, but I think they moved back once they graduated."

"What you mean is, that Aya is half American, half Japanese. Ally is Aya's Japanese sides relative." Carlisle summed it.

I nodded. "So is it that Ally?"

Carlisle nodded. "It may be. This Ally was saying that she was from Seattle but moved to Tokyo."

"But how could that happen?" I was wracking through my brain, searching for an explanation. "That's impossible."

"That's what we're wondering too, honey." Edward said, pulling me onto his lap. I snuggled into him. I buried my head in his neck. He wrapped an arm around my stomach, kissing the top of my head.

A bone chilling thought came into my mind. "Am I becoming crazy?" I looked up into Edward's eyes, hoping to hear two opposite things. Part of me wanted to hear him say that I wasn't. That it was normal. But another part of me wanted him to tell me I _was _crazy, because if he did, it would make more sense.

He just shook his head, not giving me a black or white answer.

"This is confusing for all of us Bella," Carlisle caught my attention. "We just have to hope we'll find out on the way,"

I sighed. "Okay, I just hope this Ally thing would go away. It's just making our lives another notch harder."

"There's one more thing you should know," Edward hesitated.

"There's more?" I felt like my brain was going to explode.

Edward leaned in and kissed my lips, making shivers run up my spine. "Should I tell you later?"

I kissed his lips lightly and pulled back. "No, I just want everything laid out before me,"

"You remember Paul Lahote?" He asked me.

I nodded. I remembered Paul. He was part of Sam's pack, a big boy, like all the others. And I remembered he had a temper problem. I never really liked him. He was always so cocky and self-confident, and I don't think he ever liked me either.

"From the look on your face, I don't think you're going to like this." Edward sighed. "Paul imprinted on Ally,"

"WHAT?!"

?'s POV

Everything was going as planned. Well, a few things were off, but nothing is perfect…

What I worried about is Ally's will power. If she's too weak, she would be stuck there for the rest of her life. Not being able to go back to her real body, or Bella's body.

I may be the one who set up the waiting room, but that doesn't mean I can control it. It's all up to Ally.

A lot of pressure is on Ally's shoulders.

More than she can imagine…

* * *

**Who is this weird person who talks in ?'s POV...? Tell me what you think! I just might slip some information about the coming chapters... :) **

**Reviews are strongly appreciated! Your reviews are my motivation! Please tell me if there were any slip ups in this chapter as well. **

**See you on the next chapter!**

**Love, **

**pinkypink410**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry my update was late... I had this chapter sleeping in my computer for the past three days because I've been too busy... Not everything turns out the way you hope it does... :(**

**So this is the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you like it :) I've worked really hard to make this!**

**Please know reviews are appreciated! **

**Now, enough of me! Read on!**

* * *

Paul's POV

Grey.

Everything… Grey…

The wall… my bed… my science text book that was on my bedside table… Everything was grey. Everything _but _Ally's pink brand new glasses… That was the only thing with color in my world. Everything else, who cares? If Ally wasn't there, why reason do I have to move on?

When I got back to La Push after picking up Ally's pink glasses, I was confronted by Sam.

"Where have you been? You're late for your patrol!" Sam shouted at me when he saw me stop my truck in my driveway. Sam had been sitting on my door step.

I just shook my head, staring at my house. I was remembering when Ally was with me before Port Angeles. Ally with her childish giggle and naïve word choices… She may be naïve and giggle a lot with not much of sense of humor, but she was _my _giggly naïve humorless girl. I can cover up the last part with my stuck up humor anyway.

Sam saw my dead expression and asked me with less anger and more concern. "What happened?"

"Ally…" I whimpered. I couldn't bring myself to finish it.

He looked at me with so much concern. "Ally? Did something happen to Ally?"

I nodded. "Ally's…" I whimpered. "Gone," I choked out. I felt like a failure as an imprint and a friend. I was supposed to protect her. Keep her out of harms way, but now she's gone. She might not even come back…

_She might not come back. _

That thought had me on my knees, tears running down my cheeks. My whole body shook. I was shivering all over from fear. _She might not come back… She might not come back… _Ally's smile was imprinted in my mind. I choked on my tears.

_Come back… Come back… Please come back… _

I didn't know I was whimpering out loud until Sam tried to comfort me.

"Paul," Sam said. "You still feel the connection, right?"

I nodded into my hands. The tug in my chest was strong. My tears wouldn't stop.

"That means, she's alive somewhere out there." Sam encouraged. "You still have a chance. Don't give up on her."

"Yeah," I hiccupped. "I sure hope you're right,"

Sam patted my back and pulled me up. "You forget about patrolling. I'll have Jake do it."

I kept a grip on Ally's eyeglasses, wishing it was her hand I was holding instead.

I opened the front door and trudged to my room. I flicked the light switch to my neat room. Since I started patrolling, I used my room less and less because of the loss of time. I never bring back girls to my house either. The reason was because I didn't want an anti-Paul mob come and get me after I broke up with them. But right then, I really didn't feel like living anymore.

I lied down on my bed, staring at her glasses. I wondered how she would've looked with these glasses on. I was sure this color would compliment her eyes. I just knew it would. And I so _badly _wanted to see for myself.

I heard the phone ring, but I ignored it. They could wait. _But what if it was the Cullen's calling to tell me Ally was back? _

With that thought in mind, I dashed out of room. I grabbed the phone and growled into the phone. "What?"

It was Bella's soft voice. So similar to Ally's, but at the same time so different. "Paul? I just heard about you and Ally,"

I growled at her through the phone. "What about it?"

Bella's hesitant voice answered me. "I don't think Ally's coming back. I've looked through my mind a million times, but she's nowhere－"

I cut her off. "Don't you dare," I snarled. "Ally never found you in her mind. So don't you dare say she's gone, because she's not," My voice wavered at the end.

"I just don't want you to be disapp－"

"Whatever," I said. "You tell your bloodsucker that if… _When _Ally comes back, he calls me."

I hung up, not caring that she might have had something more to say.

I went back to my room and lay down. Suddenly, a strong does of fear and sadness washed over me. But no tears fell from my eyes.

_Ally, you have to come back. Or else, I don't know what I'll do… _

Bella's POV

Edward really wanted me to stay over. He was worried that Ally might come back if I went home. I didn't want to leave either, but I knew Charlie would be worried, especially since Ally stayed over night with Paul.

Edward drove me home in his Volvo since my truck was still at my house. Our drive back was spent in a comfortable silence. Edward had a thoughtful look, staring at the road in front of him. I stared out at the green trees that were flying past us. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

_A beautiful woman stood in the middle of the bright light. She had and angelic face with dark brown flowing hair. Her brown eyes were glistering with happiness. Her brown dress was flowing around her knees. Her pale white skin was complimented by the lighting. The whole room was enlightened with a white light, illuminating the whole room. _

_Her happiness was erased when she saw me standing there next to her. "Something's coming," She whispered to me. _

"_What is?" I asked the woman._

_She looked around her, as if looking for someone who might have been eavesdropping on our conversation. "You need to be ready. You and your vampire," She whispered. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. _

_She shook her head. "You need to warn Ally too. She needs be to ready. All of you need to be. He's mad. He's really mad…" _

_She was just making me confused. "Ally? And who's he?" _

_She gasped. Her eyes widened. "I can't stay. I need to go,"_

"_Wait!"_

"Bella?" Edward's soothing voice called my name. "Bella, we're here."

I shook my head, trying to get my dream out of my head.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, seeing my dazed expression.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," I shrugged it off.

Edward helped me out of the car and gently leaded me to the front door. Charlie's police car was already in the driveway which meant he was already home. _'I need to get dinner ready.' _I thought.

Edward opened the door with the spare key and opened the door for me.

"I'll come after Charlie's asleep," Edward said and kissed my forehead. He gave me one of his dazzling smiles and left.

I gave him a smile and saw him off. When his car was out of sight, I walked in.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie's hesitant voice call out from the living room. He came out to look at me with a beer in his hand.

"Yeah?" I asked with a small smile. "I'll get dinner ready in a little. What do you want?"

He shook his head. "I got some food from the diner. I brought back some so you don't have to cook."

I nodded.

We both stood there awkwardly for a moment. Charlie nodded his head and was about to go back into the living room but I asked a question first. "You remember Ally?"

He gave me a confused look. "Yeah, I've met her a few times a few years back. You used to play with her a lot." He smirked at that thought, as if remembering. "You were the big girl with her. She was around two when you were six, I think, and you would help her with everything. You were holding her sippy cup for her and wiping her mouth. It was cute."

I cocked my head to the left. "I don't remember doing anything like that." I mumbled. "Do you know where she lives now?"

He squinted a little. "I don't know… I think they said something like Japan."

I nodded. "Do you know their number?"

He looked at me with a question on his face. "Why do you suddenly want to know?"

I tensed. I was panicking in my mind, trying to think of a good reason. "I..." I drawled. "Have a history project where I have to look up a big historical event, and thought she might know one for Japan." I timidly added, "It would be unique, you know? Especially if I ask someone who actually learns in Japan in the Japanese way,"

He nodded. "That's a good idea."

He thought for a moment. "I should have their number; I've been keeping in touch with her dad since he was a funny guy." He shrugged.

He went upstairs and went into his room. Charlie's room was small, compared to his study he had next door. There was a small closet on the left with a king sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a small desk in the corner, with pictures from when I was younger before Renee left and took me with her. There was a picture of Renee pregnant with me, standing in a playground. A picture of me wrapped up in a pink blanket from when I was just born. A picture of from when I was one years old with Charlie holding me… There were tons.

He rummaged through the small desk, looking for a note maybe. After a minute of looking through the many small notes that were stuffed inside the desk, he finally found the right one.

"Here we are," He said. "This should be their number. I remember writing it down only just last year when I got a Christmas card. It should be right."

I smiled with appreciation. "Thanks. I'll try giving them a call now." Charlie left me go without anymore hassle. He was too busy looking through the other papers that he had found that were sleeping in his desk.

I went to my room and grabbed my phone. _Takeyama NUMBER: 045-845-5778_ it read. It had their address as well.

I carefully put in the number and waited for the phone to connect. But it didn't. A woman's voice told me that the phone number wasn't used in this country.

I looked up country code for Japan and found out that I needed to add 110 and 81 before dialing.

With that in mind, I re-dialed their number adding the five more digits before hand. I waited for the phone to connect and it did!

I waited for a moment, listening to the bell ring. My palms were sweaty from anticipation.

By the second ring, a tired man's voice answered.

"Moshi moshi?" He said into the phone. He sounded like he was in a rush up.

"Um," I stuttered. "Are you Mr. Takeyama?" I hesitantly asked.

I could hear him yawn on the other end. "Yes, who is this?"

I sighed. _'At least I got the right person's number,' _I thought. "This is Isabella Swan,"

"Oh," I could hear the surprise in his voice. "Charlie Swans daughter, right?"

"Yes,"

"It's nice to hear from you, but is there a reason for this call?" Mr. Takeyama sounded concerned.

"Oh, yes. Is Ally home right now?" My voice wavered a little from anticipation. I may be able to talk to her.

Mr. Takeyama's voice hardened. "I'm sorry, but no, she's not. She was in an accident three days ago and she's in the hospital. She's been unconscious ever since."

My eyes widened. "I'm very sorry." I said in shock. "Is she going to be all right?"

"The doctor says she's in a very difficult position. She may never wake up." He chocked out the last part, making my heart skip a beat.

I chewed on my lip. "I hope she gets better," I said truthfully.

"We do to," I heard him sigh out. "I need to get to work, so－"

"I'm sorry," I rushed. "I didn't mean to make you late,"

"It's fine. It was nice talking to you Isabella." Mr. Takeyama said.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "It was nice talking to you. I really hope Ally gets better,"

"Tell Charlie I said 'hi'," He rushed out and hung up. I could tell he was in a hurry, so I didn't take it personally.

I dropped the phone to the floor and just dumped myself on my bed. The new information had me confused. Was Ally's sudden appearance in my body, and her unconsciousness just a coincidence? And if there was a connection, how did she end up in my body? That's not possible…

I felt like I had more questions rather than answers.

Ally's POV

I kept pulling the door. I once made the mistake of letting it go because I was tired. The door slammed shut, bringing me back to where I started.

I groaned and hit the door out of frustration. I kicked and screamed at the door, but nothing happened.

After I calmed down, I just sat down and stared at the door. The pull was so strong making me feel something close to physical pain. I tried clawing at my heart, but that did nothing.

"Calm down, Ally," I whispered to myself. "All I need to do is keep pulling. Just keep pulling,"

I got back to my feet and took a deep breath. I slowly started pulling the door open again.

Whenever I felt like letting go, I remembered my mom's face. But when her face wasn't enough, I remembered my best friend's face. When that wasn't enough to get me through the pain in my muscles, Paul's face popped into my head. I could hear his voice cheering me on, telling me to not let go.

"_Only a little more Ally," _An imaginary Paul cheered from right behind me. _"Keep going!" _

I don't know how long I kept pulling out of desperation, but one thing I _did _know was that I was slowly getting closer to my goal.

When the door opened to the finest, the tugging in my chest became the strongest. It basically pulled me through the door into the light.

I really didn't care at that moment even if death lied through the door. All I cared was that I did it. I managed to pull through the pain. That was all that mattered…

* * *

**What do you think? Did you want to see more Bella?**

**So I have a questions for you all. **

**Which POV is the most interesting for you? I've been wondering for a while! **

**Tell me what you think by either reviewing or PMing me please!**

**'Kay, so I guess that's all. See ya on the next chapter!**

**Love,**

**pinkypink410**


	11. Chapter 11

**Missed me? I sure missed you! lol**

**I finally had time to finish this chapter... Phew! **

**I also want you to know, ('Welcome Home Claire' readers) I will be updating at least once more. It really depends how much time I have... But I will! **

**So read on! Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Paul's POV

"PAUL!" I heard my dad's roaring voice shouting at me. I groaned but got up. I looked out of the window and I groaned once more. It wasn't light yet.

I dragged myself out of my bed and trudged to the living room. I passed a few pictures that were hanged on the wall in the hall. They were all pictures of dad and me, or just me standing alone in the picture. No pictures of my mom.

My mom left when I was just a little kid, according to my dad. He said she just left one day, leaving me in my crib, crying. He said she wasn't happy. That she needed to spread her wings. He burned all pictures of my mom before I was even old enough to talk, so I have no pictures of her. But even though I may be motherless, I never felt that way. Growing up in La Push gave me a gigantic family which included almost everyone from the tribe.

I went into the untidy living room. Even though my room was neat, that didn't mean the living room was too. I just stopped using my room, not the living room.

My dad was standing with his arms crossed with a stern look. _What now? _

"What?" I asked, annoyingly.

"Did you sleep with Chief Swan's daughter?" I could see his jaw muscles were in a strain.

I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh a humorless laugh. It sounded dry and dead. "No, I'd never sleep with her," I scoffed. And it was true; I'd never sleep with Bella Swan.

He kept on glaring at me. "Then why did Leah tell me she saw you bring Chief Swan's daughter back here?"

_That bitch. _"It's complicated."

"It's not that hard of a question. Did you, or did you not, sleep with Chief Swan's daughter?" He interrogated.

My anger was building up. "NO, I DID NOT!" I shouted at him.

His expression turned from shocked to sympathetic. "Has something happened, Paul?"

I shook my head. "I'm going for a run." I pushed passed my shocked dad and slammed the door open.

"Paul!" I heard my dad calling after me, but I just ignored him. He didn't understand anything. This grief… This emptiness… There was only one other person in this world who understood, but she was gone.

I stomped into the woods. My anger was at its peak, making me only see red. My whole body shook from the need to shift.

Once I was deep into the woods where I was sure no one would mistakenly run into me, I let my body be consumed by my anger. The moment I was in my wolf form, I felt anything mildly human left in me was gone. I was the pure animal.

I ran at full speed, running into trees. I left big claw marks on the trees and the ground. I imagined every tree as a bloodsucker, letting out steam.

I was so consumed by my anger that I didn't know I was closer to civilization. So close that I could see a house up ahead.

I tried to U-turn, but my body wouldn't obey. My wolf had a mind of its own. And he wanted… no, _needed _to go to that house.

At first, I didn't recognize the two story house, but soon noticed it was Chief Swan's small home. I smelt the bloodsucker's faint sickly sweet scent in the air. I growled.

A startled Bella Swan peaked through the window. I glared up at her with hatred. If she never came back…

A smile bloomed on her face though. "Wolfie!" I heard her gasp. I could hear her feet running down the stairs. Soon, a very smiley Bella Swan was squinting at me.

She slowly came closer to me. "Hi Wolfie. What are you doing here?" She cooed at me.

My mind was trying to make sense of the situation. _Had she hit her head so hard that she lost part of her memory? _

She came next to me but hesitated before kneeling. She looked into my eyes and sighed. "I wish I knew what _I'm _doing here."

I stared into her brown eyes. Not Bella's eyes. The color was too light. _Ally…_

She gave me a small smile and scratched behind my ears. With her gentle touch, my emptiness was filled with my anger vanished. "I've missed you wolfie. I miss Paul too," Her voice cracked when she whispered my name.

My eyes that were closed from the ecstasy of having Ally back with me, but they snapped open to her face. Her hand left my head and was covering her face. Her shoulders were shaking with her whimpering into her hand.

Her tears made my heart tightened. My jaw clenched, and I couldn't help but growl a little. Hearing my small growl, Ally looked up with puffy eyes. "What's the matter?"

I nipped at her arm and started to walk towards the house. I looked back a few times to make sure she was following and was satisfied to see her trotting behind me.

I went up the stairs and into Bella's room. I made sure to go as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake up the Chief. Ally was sniffling behind me.

I went into her room and jumped onto Bella's bed. The bed bounced from my weight, leaving little room for Ally to sleep on.

She giggled and sat on the floor next to the bed. "You're too big for that bed, you know," She looked up at my face.

I grumbled. I didn't want her sleeping on the floor. I yapped at her and tried to tell her to come onto the bed as best as I could in my wolf-form. I thought she would be lonely and sad having to go back inside. And I really wanted her to get a few more hours of sleep since it was still early, so I thought if I went upstairs with her and stayed with her until she fell asleep, she wouldn't feel as lonesome.

So my great idea was to have Ally follow me into her room and have her cuddle next me by jumping on the bed. _'This imprint thing is turning me into a sappy prick,' _I thought.

She cocked her head, but didn't do anything. I jumped off the bed and cocked my head towards the bed. She finally got what I was trying to say, and got up on the bed.

I jumped up onto the bed again and lied on top of her. She swatted at my body, trying to get on top of me. "I'm choking… Need… Air… Breathe…" She fake chokes while laughing.

I shift my body a little so I wasn't crushing her, and she finally climbed onto of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my stomach. She snuggled into my muzzle and sighed out. She mumbled a few words before falling asleep on top of me.

I breathed in her scent. Strawberries mixed with cookie. It was the smell of home for me.

Forgetting about my original intention of leaving, I just laid there listening to her even breaths, just as I'd done on the first day.

My tail twitched when I smelt a bloodsucker close by. I gently slid from under Ally's body, but stayed close by her.

I heard him growl from the porch. I growled back.

Ally didn't even twitch.

'_You left your little human toy unprotected; it's your own fault.' _I thought to him.

He jumped up into the small room, making my fur stand. I placed myself between my sleeping imprint and the window.

"What－" He stopped, mid-sentence. He probably read my mind. "Ally is back."

I snarled. _'You stay away from her.' _

"This would be a great chance to get more information about this exchange between Bella and Ally," Edward glanced at Ally.

'_Do it in your own time. I'm not leaving her with you.' _I glared.

"I've got Bella's side of the picture. Ally's side might make more sense." He icily stared at me.

My anger was building up again. _Twice in one night, Paul, great… _I thought.

"What was the first reason?" He provoked me, with his eyes glinting in the faint sun light.

I backed away from him, getting closer to the comfort of my imprint. I backed all until my tail hit the bedside table. I could see Ally's body faintly moving up and down with her breathing in and out.

"We all want to know how this happened. And Ally's answer can make a big dent into that." He told me, the glint disappearing from his eyes.

'_She's already told us all that she doesn't know how this happened.' _I even added a memory where she was basically shouting it out.

"It's her second time coming back," He said. "There might be a difference."

I just glared.

I really didn't want to do this, but he was leaving me no choice, with me being in my wolf state with no pants.

I nudged Ally awake with my cold nose and my yapping sound. She drowsily slapped my nose away mumbling something incoherent. Next, I put my forepaws on the bed and nuzzled her hair. She finally started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

I stared down at her, and she stared right back up. "Is it morning?"

I pushed her body a little to get her out of the bed. I needed her to get away from _him. _

"Ally,"

The bloodsucker caught her attention. She looked away from me and at the bloodsucker. When she saw him her eyes widened.

"Mister… Mr. Cullen," She stuttered.

I tried to pull her to the door, but she didn't budge.

"What are you doing with a wolf? That's dangerous, sweaty," He asked in fake confusion. He was trying to play the responsible adult who was scolding the irresponsible child.

It took her a moment to answer. "This… This is Embry's pet wolf. He's really cute and doesn't bite." She said in such an innocent voice.

"Oh," He said in fake surprise. "But where's Embry? You can't just bring back people's pets' home. That would be stealing,"

"But he－"

He cut her off. "I'll take the wolf home for you. You should get some sleep." He said gently.

_Ally, notice that his' intruding. His' an intruder! _I fiercely thought to her, somehow, she would read my mind.

"See you later, wolfie. Say 'hi' to Paul for me, okay?" She said and hugged my muzzle.

I growled. I wasn't leaving her with him. _'Over my dead body…'_

The bloodsucker was cautiously coming closer. I knew he would take me away by force if he had to, just making me look like a dangerous animal. But on the other hand, if I went without a fight, he would just come back for her when he's done with me.

I was running out of options. I needed to think of something, and fast.

There was only one option left in my panicking mind.

I shifted.

Ally's POV

Mr. Cullen was going to take away wolfie. My only furry friend… Fear ran down my spine, a small voice whispering to me that I would never see wolfie again if I didn't do anything.

I turned back to Mr. Cullen. I was going to tell him that I would get wolfie home by myself. I as surprised to find, not one man and one gigantic wolf, but two men.

And the russet skinned man was naked as the day he was born. I blushed and looked away.

I heard rustling sounds come from behind me.

"It's safe to look," I heard a low voice say. A very _familiar _low voice…

I cautiously turned back to the two men. My cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment. But that embarrassment was soon gone.

"Paul…?" I whispered in disbelief. I had thought this would all be a dream, and I was about to wake up without ever seeing Paul again. I thought my mind was showing me mercy by letting me see wolfie one more time. He had some pants on, but no shirt.

He gave me a cocky grin. "The one and only,"

A lip-cracking smile bloomed on my face, making my cheeks strain. I jumped into his open arms, enjoying his warmth.

Once I calmed down, I remembered that Mr. Cullen was still with us. I took a step away from Mr. Cullen, who was leaning on the wall a few feet away, bumping into Paul's chest.

"Wolfie," I randomly gasped. "Where's wolfie?!" I urgently looked at Mr. Cullen. If he had done anything to wolfie-

I heard Paul sigh from behind me. "I have something to tell you…"

* * *

**How should I do this...? Hmm... **

**I have a lot of things to think about... :) **

**Reviews are appreciated, so... you know... **

**See you guys later!**

**Love,**

**pinkypink410**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see... Sorry I didn't update last week... I was just so tired...**_  
_

**So I had school on Saturday, that's why Monday's a day off for me. So I decided I might as well update this chapter with the open time I have :) **

**Lucky for you!**

**I'm pretty sure I won't be able to update next week though... I have a test coming up... **

**Enough of me! Enjoy!  
**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

_Previously… _

_Once I calmed down, I remembered that Mr. Cullen was still with us. I took a step away from Mr. Cullen, who was leaning on the wall a few feet away, bumping into Paul's chest. _

"_Wolfie," I randomly gasped. "Where's wolfie?!" I urgently looked at Mr. Cullen. If he had done anything to wolfie-_

_I heard Paul sigh from behind me. "I have something to tell you…" _

Ally's POV

I stared at Paul, wondering what he was talking about. 'Maybe he's going to tell me he's actually a girl…' I thought. If it were any other occasion, I would've been chuckling at my weird thought.

Paul was searching in my eyes for something with so much seriousness. He had his brows creased, making him look much older than he actually was.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" When he just kept staring at me with no expression on his face, I started to feel self conscious. "I mean, even though we've just met, we're friends… right?"

He suddenly pulled my shoulders towards him, and crushed my body to his. It took me a moment for my body to react. I wasn't used to being hugged by people. My parents never really hugged me. I couldn't remember the last time I had a hug from anyone.

I timidly wrapped my feeble arms around his firm back. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. It felt nice to be hugged by Paul.

I just wanted to stay in his arms forever, but of course that wasn't possible. I wanted to just stop time from going forward, but time doesn't stop for anyone.

Mr. Cullen cleared his throat, breaking our moment. Paul slowly loosened his grip on my waist, sighing. I slowly let him go as well, already missing his touch.

I looked up to Paul, but he was having some kind of silent conversation with Mr. Cullen, who was still standing behind us. I had a feeling the conversation wasn't about unicorns and rainbows, guessing from the glares Paul was sending.

I just stood awkwardly between them, wondering what in the world they could be talking about. _'How can you communicate so long without words, anyway?' _I wondered.

After waiting for another minute for them to finish up their gossip, I started moving around the room.

'_I've never had such a vivid dream before,' _I thought. _'Or painful…' _

"Is this really a dream?" I softly whispered to myself. It didn't make sense though. This dream has been going on for a long time, and I haven't wakened up _once_. "Am I dead?" I said a little louder. I was starting to freak out.

What was the last memory I had of home? I remembered going out shopping with my mom. We went to Shibuya to buy a birthday present for my best friend, Akari.

I remembered we were heading out of the store…

My head was suddenly hit by a sudden dose of pain. I fell to my knees because my legs couldn't hold my body weight anymore. I held my head between my knees, like I saw on TV. I was grounding my teeth together from the excruciating pain that was suddenly unleashed in my brain.

"Ally!" I faintly heard Paul call my name. I felt gentle hands pick up my balled up body and lay me down gently on the bed. The pain was slowly fading, but it still stung.

I just laid there and concentrated on my breathing. Breathe in, breathe out… breathe in, breathe out…

"I should take her to Carlisle's to get her checked up." I heard Mr. Cullen state out.

I heard an animalistic growl. "No way in hell," I heard Paul's sharp voice. "There is no way you're taking her there, bloodsucker. All you're going to do is interrogate her and make her feel even more unwelcome, like she's a parasite or something!"

Mr. Cullen's cold controlled voice answered Paul's heated one. "She is a parasite, Lahote. And you better remember that. This is _Bella's _body, and I'll do anything to get back my Bella. Even if that means hurting, or even _killing_ someone,"

My blood froze hearing Mr. Cullen's last sentence. _'Or even killing someone,' _

My eyes flew open. I saw Mr. Cullen standing right by the bed, only about foot away from me. I scrambled out of the bed, trying to get as much of distance between us. He looked back at me, but his expression was neutral. Like saying you would kill someone was normal. "Do you feel better?" He asked me kindly, concern written all over his face.

'_He thinks I haven't heard him.' _My brain concluded his kindness. "I just had a headache." I shrugged.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but can I ask you to leave?" I cautiously asked.

He didn't hesitate to say, "That's fine," He answered and just left without another word.

Once I was sure that he was out of hearing distance, I turned back to Paul. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I was going to die… or more like murdered…

Paul looked alarmed. He rushed to my side and looked down at me. "What's the matter?"

I shook my head.

"You heard what Cullen said, didn't you?" Paul said while caressing my hair. I nodded my head.

Paul pulled me in for another hug. He whispered into my hair, "You've got nothing to be scared of."

This time, we didn't have anyone to break the moment. He kept a strong, reassuring arm around my body, warming up my body and heart.

Once my tears stopped coming, and they were reduced to sniffles, I started to talk into his shoulder. "I don't think this is a dream…" I told him.

"This isn't," Paul sighed out. His arms started to loosen, but I wasn't ready for him to let go yet. "Can we stay this way for a little while longer?"

I heard the smile in his voice. "Of course," His warm arms went back to holding me and caressing my curls. Or maybe I should say _her curls. _

"I wish we could've met in a different situation." I told him. I could feel the slight movement of his head on mine.

"Me too," Paul's voice grumbled out. "I have something to tell you,"

I nodded. I slowly let go of his neck and sat down on the bed. He took a seat next to me and took my small hands in his much bigger ones.

He unsteadily breathed out. "I don't know how to start this…" I waited for him to get his thoughts organized. I squeezed his big hand and he squeezed back.

The silence was comforting until Paul started talking. "Do you believe in werewolves?"

I snorted. "Is this a trick question? Well, I used to. When I was like 12…"

"Would you believe me if I said I was a werewolf?" He asked, not meeting my eyes.

"I really wish werewolves are real, but everyone knows they don't exist." I answered.

He suddenly stood up, pulling me up as well. He started dragging me, barefoot, out of the room and all the way outside. Determination gleamed in his eyes, still dragging me closer to the woods. I shivered from the cold, and asked where we were going, but all he did was shake his head.

When we were about to enter the woods, he picked me up and started carrying me, bridal style. He kept carrying me silently until he found something. He put me down by a tree and told me to stay there.

I obeyed, rubbing my bare arms, trying to warm up. _'This girl wears really thin pajamas….'_ I thought sourly.

Paul walked over to a bush and disappeared. I heard rustling sounds come from behind the bush. A minute of waiting, and a grey wolf came from behind the bushes. To be precise, Embry's wolf.

"Paul? What's Embry's wolf doing here?" I shouted. No answer came. "Paul?" I called out again. Again, no reply.

I slowly got to my feet, but Wolfie pushed me back to onto my butt. I shivered from the cold wind while I went down with 'oomph'. He came up really close and looked into my eyes. His warmth radiated to me, warming me up. His brown eyes kept staring into mine. I was mesmerized by how beautiful they were. I felt like I was drowning in them.

Those beautiful brown orbs reminded me of Paul's. I haven't known Paul very long, just a day actually, but I remembered almost ever small detail about him. Especially his eyes. His brown eyes were exactly the same as Wolfie's. Was that a coincidence?

"Paul…?" I hesitantly asked Wolfie. He licked my cheek, leaving warm slob on my face. I wiped it off with my shirt, and asked just to be safe. "So you're Paul…?"

Wolfie nodded his head eagerly.

I was confused. I needed to talk to human Paul, even though wolf Paul was really cute. "So can I ask you to do your little…?" I tried looking for the right word. "Little human wolfie change thing?" _'I sure hope this isn't a trick.' _I thought.

He trotted back to his bush, leaving me cold once again. The rustling started again, and soon human Paul came back out.

He saw me rubbing my arms for warmth and a frown appeared on his face. Before he said anything, he picked me up bridal style again, but this time he sat down with me on his lap. He leaned on the tree and wrapped his arms around me as best as he could. I looked up at the sky to find the sun was slowly starting to come up. The birds were starting to get restless and flying about.

"Who would've thought it could be so c-cold," I stuttered. I put my bare arms between us, trying to warm them up as best as I could.

He snuggled me closer. "This is the worst first date ever, huh?" He gave a half-hearted attempt of making joke.

"D-D-Date…?" I questioned. He couldn't have meant a date _date, _right?

He smiled but went on. "So I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Y-yes you do," I snorted back.

"And we're going back home before you turn into an Ally-popsicle." He chuckled and picked me up again. "You understand I'm a werewolf now, right?" He questioned me. I just nodded. "You're not afraid… Are you?"

"Of course not!" I wailed. "If I were afraid, do you really think I would be cuddling with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I guess not,"

"So you now know my big secret. And I only met you the day before yesterday,"

"I guess we just clicked," I shrugged. But it was peculiar.

He slowly started walking back with me tucked to his chest. "About that connection thing… It has something to do with imprinting…"

"Imprinting?"

"Imprinting is something like a connection. It's something like a 'soul mate' in sappy terms. I have no idea how this started, so don't ask. Maybe to help keep the wolf line going on? I don't know for sure, though. A wolf would do anything for his imprint. He would _be _anyone for her. A friend, a lover… A protector," He concluded.

I blinked. "Okay," I drawled.

"I know, weird." He shrugged, lifting my body higher with the movement, making my heart skip a beat from the feeling like floating for a second. "Just think of it as a really big guy who would always be there for you." He winked to add his charm.

"For her, you mean," I pointed out. I truly wondered who the lucky girl was. I may have been a tide bit jealous…

'_She must be really beautiful…' _I thought gloomily.

He looked down at me with a weird face. "Her? What her?"

"Your imprint," I rolled my eyes. "You meant you'll always be there for your imprint,"

His brows creased. "Yeah, that's what I said," He stopped in his tracks, realization sparking in his eyes. "You do know who my imprint is, right?"

I rolled my eyes once again. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not psychic."

He laughed. "And I thought I basically spelled it out for you,"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I still don't get it."

He playfully sighed. I noticed he was struggling to hold his laughter down. "I. Imprinted. On. You." He tapped my nose with a grin.

A warm feeling spread in my stomach and cheeks. "Don't you think I'm too young for you?" I couldn't help but say. "You being 18 or something, and me being 14?"

"I'm not 18, I'm 17," He said. He started walking once again. "And don't forget that, me being a werewolf, gives me the advantage that I don't age until I stop shifting."

I nodded. I wanted to say more such as ask questions and find out more about werewolves, but my yawn stopped me.

Paul carried me back to the house in silence. I just snuggled closer to his warmth and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Paul's POV

Ally fell asleep while we were heading back to the Swan residence. She was sleeping in my arms, safe and sound. I wasn't expecting the werewolf talk to end so easily. I was even expecting some slaps here and some shouting there… I didn't expect to end… Just like that.

When we got back, I laid her down on the bed. It was already five thirty, with the sun almost fully up and the cold morning air starting to warm up. I grabbed my cell phone from my pant's pocket, and dialed Embry's number. It was a miracle it was in there.

Ring…. Ring…. Ring….

"Jerk, get the fucking phone…" I whispered.

Ring…. Ring…

I was just about to hang up, when a drowsy voice finally answered the phone. "What?"

"Embry, I need you to go to my house and bring the pink glasses over here," I said.

I heard Embry breath out. "Why? Dude, it's like five in the morning," He groaned.

"Ally's back," I eagerly said. "And I didn't bring her glasses with me,"

I heard him groan again, but with my super-hearing, I could hear him get out of his bed. "I'm doing this for Ally, not you,"

"Whatever. Just do it," I hung up.

It was Monday morning, which meant that I had school later. I didn't know about Ally though. I wondered if the Chief would make Ally go to school. Because she defiantly wasn't in high school yet, and I was pretty sure she wouldn't be comfortable taking classes that were way too high level for her. I guess we would find out later.

Fifteen minutes of waiting for that slowpoke to get Ally's glasses, had me irritated.

I heard, rather than saw Embry's big paws hit the pavement. I got up from my sitting position and hurried outside. I used the window and jumped out.

Embry was in his wolf form with a small white bag tied his leg. He scowled at me. I just pet his head and cooed to him, "Good doggie,"

He snapped at my hand, but I snatched my hand back before he could bite it off. I grabbed the bag from his hind legs, and peaked. The lenses weren't broken or cracked, the frame hadn't loosened…

I gave Embry another pat on the head and shooed at him.

He growled at me. He swiped the bag from my hands and glared at me. Ally's glasses were still inside.

"I am not going to…" He cut me off by biting the bag a little stronger. "No, no. Don't break the glasses!" I panicked. "Those were expensive!"

He slowly inched the bag into his mouth. Her glasses were slowly inching into his mouth. "Alright, alright! Thank you!"

He just dropped the bag from his mouth with a triumphant wolf smile. He glanced at the window to Bella/Ally's room. "I'll tell her," I nodded, and he ran off.

I jumped back up to her room and gently shook her awake.

I hoped she liked her new glasses…

* * *

**What did you think? I know the pace has gotten slow, but I just want you guys to know that I already planned out what's going to happen already, so these parts inevitable... Sorry... **

**Reviews are appreciated! Your reviews are my motivation!**

**Love,**

**pinkypink410 **


End file.
